The Salvatore Sister (Season One)
by LoulaLadyBug
Summary: Damon and Stefan Salvatore have a younger sister, Maggie Salvatore. When Maggie and Damon show up in Mystic Falls, Stefan has to try and keep them under control. This story follows the plot on the tv show and this is based on the first season. Of course there will be some spoilers. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Thanks for coming to read this story. Of course I don't own the vampire diaries and all rights go to Julie Plec and her amzing team! The only thing I own is the character known as Maggie :)**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Stefan walked quietly into the attic of the boarding house, making sure to not awake Zach, when he stops dead in his tracks. There standing just in front of his window was Damon and Maggie. Stefan's eyes burned with distaste. When he spoke, his voice came out as mild whisper, "Damon. Maggie."

Maggie gave a small wave and Damon smirked, "hello, brother."

Stefan pointed at the two, "when did you get here?"

"We couldn't miss our brother's first day at school, could we Mags?"

"Definitely not!" Maggie cleared her throat and walked up to Stefan. "Stefan, your hair is different! I like it! It suits you better than the 90s grunge look." She walked away and began to explore the room they were in.

"Why are you here? Maggie you hate small towns, you think they're boring! And Damon, you nearly killed that girl tonight. Don't look at me like that. It was obvious that you two were behind all the attacks."

Damon smirks and Maggie giggles. "What can I say little brother, Mags and I like the pill-poppers. They have a nice buzz."

Maggie gasped as she dropped a snow globe sitting on Stefan's desk, Stefan glared at her. "You clearly didn't come all the way back to Mystic Falls just to play games."

"Maybe. Maybe not. We could ask you the same question, Stef. But, I'm fairly sure that your answer is very similar to Damon's. And it is all summed up in one word," Maggie walked up close to Stefan leant by his ear and whispered, " _Elena_." At the mention of Elena's name, Stefan clenched his jaw and shoved Maggie away from him. She looks at Damon and they share a smile "Ooh, I've hit a nerve."

Damon took a step forward so he was beside Maggie, "she's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working Stefan? Being next to her? Being part of her world? Does it make you feel _alive_?"

Stefan's jaw clenched again, harder. "She isn't Katherine, Damon."

"Let's hope not. We all know how that ended." Stefan's eyes narrowed, his anger threatening to show, but he tried to cover it. Unfortunately, his siblings read him like a book. "So, what was your last meal that you had that was something stronger than a squirrel brother? Mine was a stoner."

Maggie smiled, "mine was a quarter back."

Stefan sighed, "Stop. I know what you're doing and it's not going to work."

"Come on Stef! Don't you crave a little? Let's do it. Go for a family meal. Me, you and Damon."

"Yes little brother, how about we cut to the chase and go straight for Elena?" Damon takes a few steps closer towards Stefan. "I bet you can barely resist her now. Imagine what her blood would taste like. I can." Maggie licked her lips, and Stefan released his anger. He rushed at Damon and both of them went crashing through the window, landing on the floor in a heap. Maggie jumped down and landed gracefully beside them both. "I'm impressed brothers. I give it a six. Stefan, you're style was off, but I was pleasantly surprised. Really good with the whole 'ARGHH' face."

Stefan glared at his siblings, "stay away from Elena. Everything is just fun and games with you two, but wherever you go, people die." Maggie shrugged, but Stefan continued, "But not here. I won't allow it."

Damon pointed to Stefan's hand, "Where's your ring Stefan?" Stefan looks down and realises that his daylight ring had disappeared. Panic flooded through him. He wasn't sure how far his siblings were willing to take this. "Couple of hours little brother, the sun will come out and the poof. Ashes to ashes." Maggie gives Damon an impatient look, indicating that she was getting bored. "Relax. Here." Damon opens up his palm revealing the ring, Stefan steps forward and slipped it onto his finger, and before he could blink an eye Maggie grabbed him by the throat and threw him across the yard.

Maggie struts up to his crumpled body, squats down and looks Stefan right in the eye. "You should know better that to think you're stronger than us. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again Stef."

"Why?" Stefan asked feebly.

"Because we promised you a lifetime of misery. And a lifetime is a long time for a vampire." And with that, Damon and Maggie sped off, leaving Stefan alone in the dark wondering what his siblings had in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Maggie and Damon were both sitting in the living room, drinking bourbon, when there was a quiet knock on the door. Damon leapt up and swung the door open, and invited the guest in. Maggie stood up, walked behind Damon and crossed her arms.

Damon held out his hand, "you must be Elena. I'm Damon and this is Maggie," Maggie gave a small wave. "We are Stefan's siblings."

Elena cleared her throat looking shocked. "He didn't tell me he had a brother and sister."

Maggie smiled, "well, Stef's not one to brag. Please, come in. I'm sure Stefan will be along any minute." The three walked into the living room and sat down; Elena and Damon on the sofa and Maggie on the chair. Once they were all sipping on some bourbon, Maggie looked at Elena. She really was Katherine all over. "I can see why our brother is so smitten." Elena smiled, her cheeks reddening. "For a while there, we thought he'd never get over the last one. She nearly destroyed him, didn't she Damon?" Damon nodded a mock lock of concern on his face. Elena pushed her hair behind her hair uncomfortably. "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet?" Elena shook her head. "Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want you to think he was on a rebound. We all now how those relationships end." Maggie took a sip of her bourbon.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end," Elena seemed to have found her voice again.

Maggie shrugged, "I'm a fatalist. Oh, hello Stefan." A look of panic washed over Stefan's face as he looked back and forth between his siblings and Elena's faces.

He gave a cough, "Urm, Elena I didn't realise you were coming over."

Elena looked at her feet and stood up, "I know, I should have called. I've got to be going anyway-"

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome anytime, isn't she Maggie, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums, but I have to warn you that he wasn't always such a looker." Maggie choked on her drink, and Stefan just glared.

Elena made her way out the door, "it was great meeting you, Damon and Maggie," and then she closed the door.

-8-8-8-

After five minutes of awkward silence, Maggie chirped, "great gal, Elena. She's got spunk. You on the over hand look exhausted…Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess, the hospital?"

"Someone had to clean up your two's mess." Damon gave a look of innocence and looked at Maggie, with a mock look of offence. "How long was Elena here?"

"Were you worried Stef? Scared you two may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, 'I'm a high school human'?" Maggie put her glass down and stood up.

"I'm not playing any game."

Damon stood up next to Maggie, "of course you are. We all know the closest you'll ever get to is when you rip it open and feed on it."

Stefan's eyes narrowed, "and what kind of game are you two playing?"

Damon set his glass down, "Guess you'll just have to wait and see won't you?" And then they left. Stefan grabbed a glass, filled it with bourbon and drained it.

-8-8-8-

Stefan ran out the grill. Matt Donovan had just asked for his help to find Vicki, and Stefan knew who was behind her disappearance. He leaped onto the roof of the building a few doors down from the Mystic Grill and saw Maggie standing with her arms crossed whilst Damon constrained Vicki near the edge of the building.

"No, please, stop! Don't!" Vicki was screaming over and over again. Damon was muttering words of annoyance in her ear whilst Maggie turned to Stefan. "Wait, Stef, did you get up here by yourself? I'm impressed! Have you been eating bunnies?"

Stefan ignored her and called out to Damon, "let her go." Damon shrugged and pushed Vicki closer to the edge of the building, one push and she'd fall. "No, no! Damon, stop." Damon shoved Vicki into Stefan's arms and glared at him.

Maggie put her arm through Damon's and sighed, "Stefan, don't need her dead, but you might. Vick, what attacked you last night? Think about it. Think really hard." Vicki shook in Stefan's arms and muttered 'vampire'. Stefan looked shocked. "Who attacked you?" Vicki pointed at Damon and he made a buzzer noise.

Stefan looked at Damon already knowing what he was thinking, "Don't Damon."

Damon unlinked arms with Maggie and put his hand either sides of Vicki's head, "Stefan did this to you." Stefan shouted another plea to stop Damon, but the compulsion continued. "Stefan is a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster." Damon pulls off Vicki's bandage revealing her wounded neck and threw her to Stefan. "You're choice of lifestyle has made you weak. Come on! Give in." Stefan shook his head and pushed Vicki away from him.

Maggie pushed her back into his arms, "you have two choice Stef. You can feed and make her forget, or you can let her run around screaming 'vampire' through the town."

Stefan scoffed, "is this what this is about? You want to expose me?"

"No! We want you to remember what you are Stefan!"

"Why? So I feed? So I kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be siblings again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you two."

Maggie turned away, tears in her eyes. Damon took one look at her and felt pure rage towards Stefan for making her feel that way. "Vicki, come here, sweetheart." Damon whispered something in her ear and she walked off murmuring something about taking some dodgy pills. Maggie left without another word. "It's good to be home, little brother. Think we might stay a while."

"What are you two up to Damon?"

"That's for us to know, and you to dot, dot, dot."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Stefan walked into his room, rubbing the sweat off his neck using a towel, but stopped when he saw Maggie sitting reading his diary, feet up on the desk rocking on the chair. "What are you doing here?"

"How were try-outs Stef? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul in so many adjectives." Stefan ripped the diary out of Maggie's hand and she frowned, "Look, I've come to apologise. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and… I want all of us to start over. We all need to put our past behind us, and I'm sure Damon will agree. You're our brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then we want that for you. Maybe there's hope for all of us." Maggie tries to keep a straight face, but cracks up into laughter.

Stefan sighed, "It doesn't have to be like this Mags."

"Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, she was at cheerleading practice. Damon couldn't keep his off of her. Speaking of which, I need to go and get Damon to stop sleeping with Caroline. Wish me luck Stef." And with that, she barged past him.

Damon, Maggie and Caroline all walked up to Elena's door and knocked. Elena opened the door with a look of shock on her face. Caroline bounced inside the door and chirped, "Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert!" And she strutted off into the kitchen. Stefan the appeared behind Elena. "What are you guys doing here?"

Damon smiled warmly at Elena, "we're simply waiting for Elena to invite us in." Elena went to invite the two in, but Stefan interrupted, "no, no, they can't… uh, they can't stay. Can you Mags?"

"It's fine. Just come on in." Elena smiled and stepped aside as Amggie and Damon steeped over the door way.

Ten minutes later, Caroline was enthusiastically talking to Stefan about the football team and Damon was talking to Elena. "You don't strike me as the cheerleading type, Elena."

Elena went to reply, but Caroline cut her off. "Oh, it's just because her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun." And in response to the glares of Elena and Stefan she added, "And I say that with complete sensitivity."

Taking a sip of her coffee, Maggie looked at Elena, "I'm so sorry to that Elena. We know what it's like to lose both parents. My brothers and I have watched almost everyone we care about die."

Stefan glanced at Maggie, "We don't need to go into that right now."

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Oops." And the atmosphere from that point on was very tense.

Half an hour later, Damon was helping Elena out in the kitchen. "Damon? When Maggie said about not bring 'her' up, was she talking about Katherine?" Damon nodded. "How did she die?"

Damon cleared his throat. "A fire. A tragic Fire."

Elena stopped scrubbing the plate that was in the sink, "Recently?"

"It seems like it was yesterday."

"What was she like?"

"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department." Elena began scrubbing the dish again. "She was also very complicated and selfish and at time not very kind, but sexy and seductive."

"So which one dated her first?" A hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine. I'd quit cheerleading if I were you."

Elena paused for a second then continued. "Why'd you say that?"

Damon picked up a glass and began drying it with the tea towel in his hand, "I saw you at practice. You looked miserable."

"You saw that? I mean, I used to love it. It used to be fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore."

Damon put the tea towel down, and looked at her, "so don't let it. Quit, move on. Ta-da."

Elena sniffled then said, "I'm sorry about Katherine."

Damon entered the living room of the boarding house and found Maggie curled up on the sofa, watching the fire crackle in the fire place. He jumped down next to her and she snuggled into his chest. "Damon?"

"Hm?"

"Do you ever wonder what kind of life we would have had if we weren't vampires. We could have been a family. A fully functional family. I could have had children and a husband to come home to. I could have lived my life rather than being frozen at the age of 17. Soemtimes I wish I would have died."

"Don't you dare say that! Maggie Salvatore, you are what keeps me sane most of the time. You are my little sister, Mags. I love you and so does Stefan, even though we're all in a war together at the minute. Keep strong _stellina_."

 **Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews and follows already! I plan to write may more chapters and finish this season! Just so you know 'stellina' is Italian for 'Little Star'! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Stefan leaped out of bed in a flash, a scream escaping his lips. He had just had an awful dream that Damon and Maggie had fed off of Elena. He looked around and saw his two siblings sitting on his bed, Maggie with her head rested on Damon's shoulder. "Bad dream, Stef?" She asked standing up, "Do you know how easy it was to get inside your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even out the playing field a bit. Football reference. Too soon?" Stefan turned around, grabbed a knife from off his chester drawers and threw it at Maggie, hitting her in the stomach. She pulled it out as Damon ran to her side.

Damon looked at Stefan, "all right, she deserved that. But we just came to let you know that they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people." When Stefan gave him a blank look, he added, "It was a mountain lion. A really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. 'Deadly beast captured'. All is well in Mystic Falls."

"Why would you cover your tracks?" Stefan asked, slightly confused. His siblings change their minds like nobody's business.

"We've decided to stay a while, haven't we Mags?" Maggie nodded, fully healed now. "And personally, I'm having way too much fun here with you and Elena."

"You can't touch her now, Damon."

"Well, the vervain keeps me out of her head, but maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift." This time Stefan was the one to get stabbed. Maggie rushed behind him and put the knife into his stomach; he fell to his knees.

Maggie looks down at the hole in her shirt that the knife made. "This was designer, Stef. Dick move." She left the room. Damon gave Stefan a 'what can you do' look and followed after her.

-8-8-8-

Two hours later, Maggie and Damon were sitting on the sofa in the Salvatore sitting room. Damon was reading and Maggie was fiddling with her hair, reading the newspaper. Zach walked in and started in shock, "I didn't know you two were here."

Maggie put down her newspaper, "go ahead. Get it out. What's on your mind, _Uncle_?"

Zach cleared his throat, "why are you two here?"

Damon turned a page in his book, "To spend time with you Zach. Family is important."

"I know you. You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time?" Damon put down his book and walked over to Zach, grabbing him by the throat.

"Damon let go of him," Maggie sighs and Damon drops him. "You are in no position to question us. Come along Damon, let's go grab a _bite_. Mr Party Pooper is here." The two walked out as Stefan helped Zach to his feet.

"How many people are going to have to die before you see that, Stefan?" Zach said walking towards the basement stairs.

Stefan followed, "I see it. Alright, Zach, I see it."

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it Stefan? Don't look at me like that. It's obvious isn't it. We can use vervain!" Stefan began to protest but Zach interrupted. "I have a whole stock of it. Damon would kill me if he found out, but I trust you. Don't make me regret it."

-8-8-8-

Stefan walked in to see Maggie standing in a long golden dress that framed her body tightly, fixing her hair into a braided bun, and Damon trying to figure out his tie. "Do they still wear ties to this thing, Stefan?"

Stefan tilted his head, "why are you two even going?"

Maggie put the last bobby pin in place and turned to look at Stefan, "it's only fitting. We are a founding family and we were at the first one, duh."

"I think it'd be better if we all didn't draw attention to ourselves."

Damon finished with his tie, checked his hair in the mirror, "so then you stay her. I'll see to it that Elena has a good time. My goodness, Maggie! We've driven our dearest brother to drinking!" Maggie giggled.

"What am I supposed to do Damon, I can't seem to get rid of you two. Go about living my life?"

Maggie stepped towards Stefan, "see, therein lies your eternal struggle. You're dead dude, get over it. I mean, it's not cool growing old. I mean I don't know about you two, but I like being the eternal stud."

"Yes, Maggie. Being a 150-year-old teenager has been the height of my happiness."

Damon gasped, "Stefan cracked a funny. We should have a drink to celebrate. Shouldn't we Mags?" Maggie nodded and handed a drink to herself and Damon. "1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her. I remember. I left the party early. I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentlemen, little brother. Oh, well, here's to history not repeating itself, huh?" Stefan took a gulp of his drink, but Maggie tipped hers on the ground, making Damon stop and sniff his drink. Vervain. He tipped his drink away too.

"I admire your effort, Stef. Pouring yourself a drink and then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie us. But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were all having a moment. We have to go to the party angry now, who knows what we'll do?" And the two Salvatore siblings barged past Stefan, leaving him to wonder if he'll survive until morning.

-8-8-8-

All three of the Salvatores stood next to Elena as she read off the first registry, "Wow! Look at all these familiar names- Sherriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Does that say Damon Salvatore and Maggie Salvatore and… Stefan Salvatore." She turned to the siblings with a hint of suspicion in her eyes.

Maggie quickly said, "The original Salvatore Siblings. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually."

Stefan glared at Maggie, "we don't need to bore them with stories of the past."

"It's not boring, Stefan," Elena said smiling warmly at them all, "I'd like to hear more about your family." Damon went to say something but Caroline cut him off. "Well, I'm bored. I want to dance and Damon won't dance with me. Could I borrow your date Elena?"

Stefan looked at Caroline, "I don't really dance."

"Of course you do Stef! You should see him," Maggie turned to Elena and Caroline. "Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." And with that, Stefan was dragged by the hand to the dance floor with Caroline.

-8-8-8-

Maggie practically dragged Damon and Caroline up the stairs of the Lockwood Mansion an hour later.

Damon looked at Maggie exasperated, "what is it Mags?"

"I found it Damon! I found the crystal!" Maggie wrapped her arms around Damon's neck and squeezed him tight.

Damon smiled at her, "this calls for a drink." He turned around to Caroline and began to compel her, "stay silent follow Maggie and I into the yard. We need a drink."

-8-8-8-

Caroline stood inbetween Damon and Maggie a look of fear written all over her face. Maggie looked at Caroline compelling her once again, "you may talk, but don't scream. We don't want to make a scene." Maggie looked at Damon and winked. Their fangs expanded and the veins popped out from their eyes, and just as they were about to dig in to their meal, Maggie put her arm on Damon's shoulder indicating him to stop. Without turning around she said, "You know you're crap at sneaking up on people right Stefan?"

Stefan gave a small laugh, "must be another side effect of not drinking human blood. Speaking of which, what do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like Stef? Damon and I are just about to have a small snack. There's nothing you can do to stop us either. Why don't you come and join in? Family meal." Maggie giggled, Damon smirked and they sunk their fangs either side of Caroline's neck. Caroline gave a slight gasp. In the blink of an eye, Damon and Maggie were on the floor gasping in pain.

"What the hell?" Damon croaked.

Stefan sighed, "I knew I couldn't spike your drinks, so I spiked hers instead." He pointed to the barely conscious Caroline. "I did what I had to do." Then everything went black.

-8-8-8-

Damon opened his eyes slowly. He already knew where he was without even needing to look; the cellar. He sat up, still feeling wobbly, and looked to his left. Maggie was still unconscious. Damon stroked her hair and then called out, "This is low, even for you little brother."

Stefan's face appeared through the bars of the door, "like I said, I did what I had to." And then he turned and left leaving his two siblings all alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Maggie sat on the stone floor, cross-legged whilst Damon sat on the bed braiding her hair. Both were starting to feel the effects of not feeding. Stefan had passed through new clothes on the first morning, but other than that there was no way for the two to keep up a presentable appearance. Maggie just felt thankful that her brother was skilled in styling hair. Later on in the morning, Stefan peeked through the bar of the door. Maggie stood up and glared at him, "nice of you to show up, Stef. Where have you put our daylight rings? Don't think we didn't notice that you took them."

"You won't be needing them anymore." Stefan said bluntly.

Damon stood up beside Maggie, "How long have we been in here?"

"Three days."

"What are you doing, brother?"

"During the dark age dearest siblings, when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or ring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgement. The sought to re-educate them rather than punish them."

"You know what'll happen if we don't feed, Stefan."

Stefan smirked, "you'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week your skin will begin to desiccate, and you'll both mummify. Living corpses. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever."

Maggie gasped at her brother's harsh words; he was serious about this. She knew that she and Damon had given Stefan a hard time, but he deserved it. He made them what they are and he should take responsibility for that, but this was to the extreme. "So what, you're just going to leave us in the basement forever?"

"No. I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you both to the family crypt, and then in fifty years, we can re-evaluate."

Tears began to form in Maggie's eyes. "We're stronger than you think."

"You always have been. But you're not stronger than the vervain, and we all know it. I'm sorry. It didn't have to be this way." And then Stefan left. Maggie crumpled to the ground, letting the tears fall. Damon sat next to her and lifted her head up to face him. Their clear blue eyes met each other's and they both knew what the other was thinking; they were going to get out of this mess, and when they did, Stefan will pay for it.

-8-8-8-

Damon's eyes opened in a flash the minute he heard Zach's footsteps approaching the cellar door. He turned his head to look at Maggie, but she was sitting knees to chest on the bed staring straight at the door, her expression unreadable. "I'm full of vervain. I've been putting it in my coffee for several years. My blood will only make you worse. Damon? Maggie?"

Damon was the one to speak, Maggie couldn't be arsed. "So, it was your vervain. Good for you. Good for you. Clearly family only runs so deep."

"We're not family Damon. Only in the most dysfunctional sense. In fact, I avoided having a living, breathing, loving family because of you."

Damon shrugged, "I don't suppose I could talk you into bringing us a rabbit or something? We'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point."

"You know I can't do that."

"Well, you succeeded Zach. We're shutting down. You're like your grandfather. He didn't like it when we came to visit either."

"But you don't visit, Damon. You both appear unannounced, reminding me that this isn't my house; that you're just permitting me to live here. Hell, that you're permitting me to _live_. I came to say goodbye to you both." Maggie stood up, face sheet white, walked to the door peered through and grabbed Zach by the throat. She nods to Damon and he says menacingly, "Unlock it. Unlock the door, Zach." But before she could finish the job and kill him, when he refused, Stefan flashed in and wrestled Zach out of her arms. Stefan glared at them both, "keep it up, guys. The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go." Once Zach was safely upstairs, Stefan returned to face his siblings.

"I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself, aren't you?" Maggie snarled.

Stefan shrugged, "not particularly."

"You won, Stefan. You got the bad guys. Now nothing could come between you and Elena. Except the truth. The lies will catch you up. As long as you keep lying to yourself about what you are."

"The beauty of it though, Maggie, is that you are in there and I am out here. Which means I can just walk away."

-8-8-8-

It had taken a little while, but Damon had managed to lure Caroline into the cellar using his crow. Maggie had just enough left in her to compel Caroline, but just after Caroline unlocked the door, Zach burst in screaming at her to get out. Both Maggie and Damon tried to reach out and grab her, but stopped and hissed, when their hands got burned by the sun. Instead, Damon turned to Zach and snapped his neck. He grabbed Maggie's hand, and together they ran out of the boarding house.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Maggie was in the process of pouring lighter fluid on Vicki's dead body, when Damon rang Stefan and put it on loudspeaker.

 _"Hello?"_

"We want our rings."

 _"Damon. Where are you?"_

"We're at the sizzler. We had the buffet. Where's our rings?"

 _"I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?"_

"No, what have you done? You're the one that locked us in the basement and starved us. So whatever we've done, whoever we've sucked dry, is on you buddy. Now get us our rings. If you don't the next animal attack victim will be Elena. Goodbye Stefan." And then Damon ended the call. Maggie dropped the lighter fluid in shock as Vicki leaped up and gulped the air greedily. Maggie looked at Damon. This girl just wouldn't go away.

-8-8-8-

 _MYSTIC FALLS, 1864_

Stefan, Damon and Maggie ran out of the Salvatore house, playing football. Maggie stopped all of a sudden, "wait. Brother, where did you say you learned this game?"

Damon took the ball from Stefan and ran with it, "a camp outside Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up at Harvard. Catch." He throws the ball to Stefan.

Stefan looked flustered, "wait a minute. Wait a minute. What are the rules? What are the rules?" Damon chuckles and tackles Stefan to the ground. They both tumble around, but stop instantly when Katherine steps out. Maggie rolls her eyes, sure she was pretty, but she has her brothers wrapped around her fingers.

"Who needs rules," she spoke softly. "Mind if I join you?"

"Uh, well, you could, uh," Stefan stumbles over his words, "you could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough."

"Somehow, I think you play rougher." With that, she snatched the ball from Stefan's arms and ran off. After looking at each other and then to Katherine, the Salvatore brothers ran off after her. When they caught her, Katherine was giggling away to herself. "Ha! I win. What's my prize?"

Damon smirked, "what would you like it to be?"

"How about you both entertain me. Firstly, I'll need someone to escort me to the founder's ball."

Stefan smiled, "with pleasure," at the same time Damon said, "I would be honoured."

Katherine smirked, "the smart and kind Salvatore brothers are both coming to my rescue. How will I ever choose?" And she strutted away.

-8-8-8-

As the Salvatore brothers were walking to their rooms, they stopped dead in their tracks as they heard their sister crying. They ran to her room and gasped in shock when they saw her. Maggie was curled up in a ball in the middle of her room, in only her underskirt and corset, tears streaming down her bright red face. And as they looked closer, they realise she had a black eye. Damon ran to her side and pulled her into his chest. Stefan kneeled in front of her and took her hand, "Mags, what happened?"

Maggie looked past him at the wall and whispered, "Father disapproves of me playing rough with you two. He slapped me. 'I should be there to look pretty' he said. Slap. 'Miss Peirce can, why can I not Father?' I say. Slap. Then I'm on the ground. 'Learn to keep your pretty little mouth shut Maggie' he said. Kick. Kick. I began to cry. 'Get up' he said. I did. Bang. I earned this," she pointed to her black eye. Her crying had stopped. She shrugged off Damon's hug, stood up and walked to her dresser. "Father is right. I am here to look pretty. I shall keep my mouth shut. Now, if you would mind please, may you leave me in peace? Goodnight brothers." Damon and Stefan went to protest, but Maggie held up a finger and pointed to the door. They left.

For the next two weeks, Maggie did not leave her room. She barely ate and refused to speak to anyone. Damon and Stefan would visit her every night, give her a glass of water and a meal. When they returned in the morning, only a quarter of the meal would be gone. Of course, this behaviour only resulted in a beating or two from her father every night- not that Maggie cared anymore. That was the time that the Salvatores lost a part of Maggie.

-8-8-8-

 _MYSTIC FALLS, PRESENT_

"Oh for god's sake! Vicki, you're dead!" Maggie sighed impatiently and flopped on the sofa. Damon had just spent the last five minutes trying to explain to Vicki that she was a vampire. "Damon killed you!"

Vicki turned to look at Maggie, "I just wanna go home."

"Ok, go on then. But I suggest you stay with us for a little while longer. You're gonna start craving blood, and until you get it, you're going to feel very out of it. You have to be careful."

Vicki stood up, "I'm going _now_!"

"Alright, just warning you. Oh, and Vicki, if I were you, I would stop by the Gilbert's house and give Jeremy a visit." Maggie winked at Damon, and he smirks back at her.

-8-8-8-

Maggie rang the doorbell of the Gilbert house. When Elena opened it, she squealed and tried slamming it shut again, but Damon put his foot in the way. "Okay, so you're afraid of Maggie and I, so I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that Stefan finally 'fessed up."

Elena shook her head, "stay away from me."

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May we come in? Oh, wait. Of course we can. We've been invited in." Damon goes to step over the threshold, but Maggie put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Look, Elena, we're not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve our greater agenda. So, just tell us where Stefan is?"

"He's looking for Vicki." She glared at Damon.

Damon pointed at her, "don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. The girl's going to thank me for what I did to her."

"Did you thank Katherine?"

Maggie glared at Elena, "You got the life story then?" Elena nodded and Maggie grabbed Damon by the arm turned him around and just before walking away called back to Elena, "Honey, you don't even know. Little tip from one girl to another, be careful who you invite inside."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Damon and Stefan were sitting in the living room of the boarding house, stuck babysitting Vicki. Maggie had said she had to do something important, therefore leaving the boys to care for Vicki _and_ her questions _and_ her craving _and_ her moaning _and_ her -

"I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home?" Vicki whined as she flopped against the back of the sofa.

Stefan looked at his brother, both were feeling just as impatient and resentful towards her as she just _wouldn't_ shut up. "Because you're changing, Vicki, and it's not something you wanna do alone."

Damon picked up the newspaper and flicked through it, Vicki leaned over his shoulder trying to read it aswell. Damon sighed, "there's nothing about that Logan guy I killed in here. Not a word. Someone's covering it up."

"What is that?" Vicki asked glancing at the compass in Damon's hand, as she snatched the newspaper out of Damon's hands, trying to find the sport pages to see any mention of Tyler.

"This is a very special, very old compass. What was Logan Fell doing with it?" He glanced at his brother, "aren't you curious?"

Stefan smirked, "if someone's onto you, why don't you just leave town? Oh, and take Maggie with you of course."

Damon glared at Stefan, "we should all be worried."

Vicki fidgeted in her seat, "hey, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Stefan hands her a mug. "What is it?"

"It's what you're craving Vicki."

"Don't lie to the girl Stef. It's not what you're craving, but it'll do in a pinch, right, Stef? So, what is it? Skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?" Stefan put head his down. "She's new. She needs human blood. She can't sustain that stuff.

Stefan looked between Vicki and Damon, "it's wrong to prey on innocent people, Vicki."

"You don't have to kill to feed. Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory afterwards. It's easy, brother."

"No, no and no. There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay? It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill someday, then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made it clear, is eternity. We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are." Stefan glared at Damon as he shrugged.

"Okay, count Deepak, I am outta here." Damon walked out of the living room and the doorbell rang.

When he opened it, Elena barged past his shoulder. "Is Stefan here?"

"Sure is."

She crossed her arms, "where is he?"

"And good morning to you too, little miss 'I'm on a mission'."

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything you've done?"

He mirrored her image, and crossed his arms, "and how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?"

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead."

"Yes, you would, but don't forget my sister; she can be rather cunning when she wants to be."

"But I'm not."

"Yet."

Elena tensed and her heart sped up. "Where is Stefan?"

"He's upstairs singing 'The Rain in Spain'. Knock yourself out." And then Damon left.

-8-8-8-

Maggie walked into the Mystic Grill, she needed to start making connections in this town; if she and her brother were going to continue killing in this town, people needed to trust and not be suspicious of them. She looked around the room until she found her target; Mrs Lockwoods, the mayor's wife. She walked up to their table and cleared her throat, "let me guess. Daisy Buchanan. I love a good 'Gatsby' look."

Mrs Lockwood looked at Maggie, "it's Maggie right? You're Damon's sister?"

"Ah, yes. You're good with faces."

"Well, you have a face that's hard to forget. What's your last name Maggie?"

Maggie sat opposite Mrs Lockwoods and flashed her a smirk that greatly resembled Damon's. "Salvatore."

"Salvatore, are you of any relation to Zach?" Maggie had a sudden thought; this could be dangerous for her, especially considering Zach had a whole stock Vervain in arms distance.

"Yeah, Zach's my uncle." She looked in Mrs Lockwood's eyes and compelled her, "How do you know Zach?"

Mrs Lockwood gave her a concerned look, "are you ok?"

"Yeah. I think something's in my eye." Maggie rubbed her eye to back up her excuse, and as she did so, she noticed a bracelet of vervain around Mrs Lockwood's wrist.

"Well, I know Zach from the Founder's Council. You know the Salvatores were one of this town's original settlers.

"Yes they were. I wasn't aware Zach was a member."

"Well, if you see him, can you tell him to return my calls?"

"Zach went out of town for a bit. But if it's about the vervain…"

Mrs Lockwood gasped quietly, "you know about the vervain?"

Maggie winked, "well, I _am_ a Salvatore. Cheers." And as they clinked that glass, Maggie promised that she would get herself and her brother on the council. "So, you need vervain?"

"Yes, my husband and I only have left what his parents left him, and Zach has promised that he could supply us with more."

"Well, I talk to him all the time, so why don't I just ask him for you?" Maggie sipped her drink. Mrs Lockwood contemplated it and tilted her head. "How much do you need?"

"Enough for the children, friends, family and everyone one on the council."

Maggie nearly chocked on her drink, "everyone on the Council?"

"Zach knows how many. But I am so late. My husband is not going to be happy with me."

"Allow me to escort you to the school, it's not safe out there alone. I mean, I've seen ten vampires tonight." Mrs Lockwood stood up and shook her head.

"No need. Huh, well if only the real ones were as easy to find."

"How's that search going, if you don't mind me asking?"

Mrs Lockwood smiled at Maggie warmly, "oh, we had the founder's party, and anyone who arrived during the day was eliminated as a suspect." Maggie smiled to herself; rookie mistake. "And the rest were just dead ends. I got to go. It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Salvatore."

"And to you too," Maggie replied.

-8-8-8-

Maggie and Damon met up outside the grill when Stefan called them both, asking for help. Maggie had just finished explaining to Damon the conversation she had had with Mrs Lockwood, when they found Elena crying over Vicki's dead body. Damon looked at her, "you should go. I got this."

Elena stood up and walked towards him, "you did this. This is you fault."

"You confuse me for someone with remorse." Maggie took a few step backwards, entertained by the scene happening before her eyes; Elena went to hit Damon but he caught her hand mid-air. "None of this matters to me, Elena. None of it."

"People die around you! How could it not matter? It matters, and you know it." Maggie giggled as Elena successfully slapped Damon round the face.

She cleared her throat and stepped forward, "Elena, you need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave. I'll come with you." Maggie held out her hand towards Elena. She knew it was a long shot, but Elena isn't her enemy. After all, she's just a scared young girl, just like Maggie was when she found out the truth. To both Maggie and Damon's surprise, Elena took her hand and the walked off together.

Once Elena and Maggie reached Elena's car, they stopped. Maggie tucked her hair behind her hair and smiled at Elena, "I'm sorry for what you saw tonight. I understand how it feels, trust me. But please Elena, don't blame my brothers for it, especially not Stefan. You're his world and he would never do anything to hurt you, and deep down you know that. Now, go home and go comfort Jeremy, he needs you. Goodbye Elena."

-8-8-8-

Stefan stood up as Elena closed the door to her house. He looked at her, "how's he doing?"

Elena frowned, "he's a mess. I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid."

"Elena, what can I do to help? I'll do anything."

"Can you make him forget?"

"Elena…" Stefan shifted on the spot, he wasn't strong enough to hold a compulsion to last. "There's no guarantee it would work, because of who I am. Because of my lifestyle." Just behind the two, stood Maggie and Damon.

"You're time to shine brother," Maggie whispered as Damon stepped forward.

"I can do it if you want… I'll do it." Damon looked at Elena. "What do you want him to know?"

Elena looked down, shaking slightly, "I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back. That he shouldn't go looking for her or worry about her. He's going to miss her, but he knows it's for the best." As Damon walked into the Gilbert house, and Stefan and Elena argued quietly, Maggie smiled to herself; maybe Mystic Falls wasn't boring after all. The fun has only just begun.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Lexi rolled over in Stefan's bed and groaned when she saw Damon and Maggie lying beside her. Maggie sat up, "Boo. Hello Lexi, what an unexpected surprise."

Damon sat up pulling Lexi up with him, she stood up off the bed and glared at the two. "Ugh. Unexpected surprise? I think the wrong sibling went back to high school."

"How long are you here for Lexi?" Damon asked.

"Just for Stefan's birthday." Lexi began walking around Stefan's bedroom, stopping by the window and turned to look back at the two Salvatore siblings.

"Oh, you mean, you didn't come all this way to see _us_?"

"Yes, that's it Damon. After a century I finally realise that death means nothing without yourself and Maggie. Do me."

Maggie pouted playfully, "why are so mean to us?"

"Uh, have you met you? You're not nice people."

Damon got up off the bed and walked closer to Lexi. Maggie could already sense the danger. Lexi was stronger than them both put together and Damon managed to piss her off really easily and quickly. Damon got up close and said, "how about you teach me to be good?"

Lexi grabbed him by the throat and smashed him up against the wall, "I'm older, which means I'm stronger." Damon wheezed an apology ad she dropped him to the floor. "Don't ruin my time with Stefan, because I'll hurt _both_ of you." She turned her back to Damon and walked up to Maggie. "And you know I will." Maggie nodded and Lexi barged past her and out of the door.

-8-8-8-

Damon and Maggie made their way towards the Sheriff's office. Maggie had told Damon that this was the way to get them both onto the Founder's Council. As they entered, Sheriff Forbes was shuffling around with papers on her desk, "Miss Salvatore, come on in. Could you get the door for me?" Maggie nodded and shut the door. "Mrs Lockwood informed me that your uncle is out of town at the moment, is that correct? And by the scarily similar looks and charms, I'm guessing this is one of your two brothers?"

Maggie and Damon sat opposite the Sheriff and Damon put a large cardboard box of vervain on the desk. "Correct and correct. This is Damon, my eldest brother. But anyway, I spoke to Zach and he filled me in and said I could bring this to you." She pointed to the vervain. "That's all we have at the moment, I hope it's enough."

Sheriff Forbes cleared her throat, "it's a small circle… founding families, a few city officials."

Damon sat forward in his seat, "And your deputies, of course right? Are we any closer?"

"I think our facts are wrong. We've always believed that vampires can only come out in the dark. What if that's changed?"

"Is that even possible?" Maggie resisted the urge to look at her ring, in fear that she may give away any hints towards her family's identity.

"We've exhausted every other option. We have to consider the vampire may be walking around during the day. Right in front of us."

"So, what's the next step?"

"We're now looking at anyone new in town, since the deaths began. It should turn up a suspect or two."

Maggie glance at Damon out of the corner of her eye, they needed to get themselves clear of any suspicion, "and my brother and I, of course, will do anything we can to help."

-8-8-8-

Maggie entered the room as she heard Lexi asking Stefan what they were going to do that night. "Funny you should ask."

Stefan rolled his eyes and Lexi groaned, "I wasn't asking _you_."

"There's a party at the grill. You'll love it. Banquettes, tacky waiting staff, all of Stefan's friends."

Stefan cleared his throat, yeah, I don't want a birthday party."

Maggie glared at him, "well, you better not say that to Damon and Caroline. They're there now preparing. Whoops. There goes the surprise. Oh relax, Stefan. It's not a party for you. It's called a joke dude." Maggie returned her gaze to Lexi, "See you both there."

-8-8-8-

As Maggie was leaving the boarding house, she received a call from Damon.

"I'm just leaving now, Damon. I'll be ten minutes."

" _We may have a slight problem. The night our dearest brother drugged and kidnapped us, Caroline ran off with the crystal."_

"Please tell me you're joking, Damon."

 _"I would love to, but I can't. And to make matters worse, the little Bennet Witch Bonnie Bennet has it under some witchy voodoo spell that shocks anyone who touches it. Anyway, Is the plan for tonight still up and running?"_

"Yeah, Stefan already hates us, what's there to lose? Make sure you do your part. See you soon." Then she hung up.

-8-8-8-

Maggie arrived and saw Damon and Elena talking, she used her vamp hearing listening to a bit of their conversation; they were talking about Jeremy. Maggie smiled to herself, she knew for a fact that Damon helped Jeremy with all of his drug issues, as well as forgetting about Vicki. He remained humble, but he did it to impress and redeem himself to Elena. Damon suddenly caught her eye and walked over, "I did my part. I drained the boy, left the girl. Compelled her to call Sheriff Forbes and identify her boyfriend's kiler. Now, we need Lexi over here." Maggie kicked his foot subtly, indicating him to be quiet, when she spotted Lexi walking over with drinks in her hands.

She cleared her throat, "all right, the shots are a bribe. I need you two to answer a question. What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?"

Maggie shrugged, "we have a diabolical plan." And upon seeing Lexi's face, she added, "and it wouldn't be very _diabolical_ if we told you, would it?" Damon nudged Maggie, Sheriff Forbes had just walked in, with a girl pointing straight at Lexi. The plan was in full swing. Sheriff Forbes ran over and shot Lexi with a dose of vervain. She indicated that Damon and Maggie should follow and they left, Stefan and Elena right behind them. Stefan pulled Elena behind the bar wall as they both watched the scene in front of them. Stefan desperately wanted to help Lexi, but a police officer wouldn't allow him, and Stefan knew he'd blow his cover. All he could do was watch hopelessly as his best friend was lead to her demise. Lexi threw Sheriff Forbes off of her, but was too weak to stop Maggie from grabbing her. Damon went and helped the Sheriff up and Maggie pulled out a stake.

Lexi spotted it, "why?"

Maggie leaned in close and whispered, "Sorry Lexi. Eat or be eaten. It's all a part of the plan." Then Maggie plunged the stake into her heart. Lexi gasped, falling into floor. Stefan felt the tears slide down his cheeks, as Lexi was consumed by desiccation and final death.

Sheriff Forbes got her officers to put Lexi's body in the car and turned to the tow Salvatore siblings, "you were pretty handy with that stake, Maggie."

Maggie shrugged, "just reflexes I guess. Adrenaline kicked in."

"This nightmare is finally over."

"Yeah, call a lucky break with that witness, without her, you wouldn't have been able to find the vampire."

"We were lucky. Thank you both of you, again." Maggie and Damon both nodded; they were off the radar.

-8-8-8-

Stefan slammed the door of the Boarding house, rushed into the living room and threw Damon across the room, knocking down several bookcases. Maggie stood up and Stefan grabbed her by the neck. "I did this for you Stef, to get them off of your trail."

Stefan snarled, "You never do anything for anyone but yourself and Damon." Stefan shoved a stake just beside her heart and dropped his grip on her neck.

"You missed," Maggie cried out, shocked. She had expected him to finish her off.

"No, I didn't. You saved my life. I'm sparing yours. We're even. And now we're done." Stefan left and Damon rushed to Maggie's side, pulling the stake out of her chest. Maggie slumped against the wall, a feeling off guilt rushed to her head, but she quickly buried it away. She didn't want regret or guilt, it made people weak. She hadn't been weak since 1864, and she wasn't gonna start now.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Damon and Maggie entered Stefan's bedroom. Stefan groaned and sat up as Damon opened the curtains, "rise and shine! You'll be late for school." Stefan sat up straight, a groan escaping his lips and glared at them both. The very sight of them made him sick. And as he looked at Maggie, all he could see was Lexi's dead and desiccated body. He stood up from the bed and shoved Maggie aside to get to his wardrobe and retrieve a shirt.

Maggie smiled, maybe killing Lexi wasn't the best idea, but she had no other option, right? She saved Stefan from being found out, right? She and Stefan aren't on the best terms at the minute, but she didn't want him dead. She'd rather Lexi dead than him; and so would he, he just doesn't realise it yet. Her smile faltered. "We got the town of our backs. It was for the greater good Stef."

Damon smirked, "and to prove it, we're not gonna feed on any humans. For atleasta week. We'll adopt a Stefan diet! Only nothing with feathers."

The corner of Maggie's lips twitched, but upon seeing Stefan's face glowering at both of his siblings, she put on a straight face and looked at Damon, "you're an ass." Damon grinned goofily at her and flopped onto Stefan's chair by his desk. Maggie returned her attention back to Stefan. "Look, I'm sorry Stef, okay? But, trust me when I say, I did it foryou!"

Stefan put his white shirt on and glared at Maggie, "Oh, of course you did. I now realise that killing my closest and oldest friend is beyond evil, and yet, is still worthy of good old Salvatore humour and loyalty." Maggie and Damon both went to say something at the same time, but Stefan cut them both off, "and yes, now that the secret society off vampire haters are off our backs, you two can go back to your usual routines of 'how else can we destroy Stefan's life this week?'"

Damon stood up, all traces of joking gone and now replaced with anger. Maggie sighed quietly to herself. Like always, all three Salvatores are arguing. She wrapped her arms around herself, she will not feel guilty. Her humanity switch must remain on and active. "And you can go back to sulking and Elena-longing and forehead brooding." Damon added an angry chuckle, "this is fun! I like this." Maggie took a step back. It's all too much. She can't handle this. She looks between her two brothers, both continuing to argue, all because of her. She caused this. She killed Lexi. "I did the right thing!" She tells herself over and over, yet she just can't truly believe it. Yes she was a few decades over a hundred years, but deep down, she was still the same sixteen year old girl who still had so much to learn about the world and herself. Both Damon and Stefan turned their focus to Maggie and stopped arguing instantly as they heard her breathing become thick, heavy and quicker. They knew what was coming; since becoming a vampire, Maggie has had weird episodes when she's close to turning her switch off. Her episodes are somewhat like what you may describe as a panic attack, however she loses all sense of what is around her and hallucinates; there is next to nothing that either of the brothers can do to help her when it happens. As Maggie's eyes closed and she began to fall to the ground, Damon vamped behind her and caught her shivering body. He fell to his knees and lay Maggie's shaking body on the floor, cradling her head between his legs and stroking her hair. Stefan looked at the scene in front of him, this was only the second time he had seen one of his sister's episodes; and despite the fact that she had ruined his life, he could hate her later on. Right now, his sister need him. He walked over and sat beside Damon, and although he knew it wouldn't help he still shook his sister's shoulder gently, "Maggie. Maggie, can you hear me?" Damon glanced up briefly at Stefan, shook his head and looked back down at Maggie. Damon had seen quite a few of his sister's episodes, although he may have missed some when they went their separate ways in the 70s. All he could do is just watch, and let his brother witness it too for the first time since 1893.

Maggie looked up, tears flowing from her eyes, never-ending. She knew where she was already and begged for it to be over. She had heard the gun shots and knew what she had to do. This was her most horrific memory and the one that haunts her the most. The death of her brothers. She walked to where she knew the corpses of her soon to be un-dead brothers were. She reached the bodies and looked gloomily at them, gasping in shock when they both jumped up. "This was you're fault, Maggie. It still is. You cause every argument and conflict. You cause all of our pain." Stefan pointed at her, accusingly.

Damon chuckled, "You should have stayed dead when you were killeddearestsister. We would have been better off." Maggie sobbed as her brothers said the hurtful words, which she knew were correct deep down. She closed her eyes and screamed as the third gunshot sounded.

Stefan jumped in horror as Maggie screamed in agony, back arching and Damon closed his eyes, still stroking Maggie's hair. Damon felt Maggie relax and knew that the worse bit was over. He opened his eyes and saw his sister's clear blue eyes staring back. He leaned down and kissed her head, and let her sit up. Maggie glanced to her left and saw Stefan sitting beside her, just like Damon. A wave of guilt hit her; she killed Stefan's best friend and yet here he is, making sure she's okay. "I'm so sorry Stefan. I truly am. But myself and Damon have a diabolical plan to continue." Stefan sighed and stood up, Maggie was okay. That was good news. But, clearly the noughties is not the decade for the Salvatore's to get along. Maggie looked to Damon, smiled and vamped out of the boarding house. Damon sighed; he knew how this worked. Maggie had figured, just like he had, that it was easier to be an awful person, than live up to people's expectations.

-8-8-8-

Bonnie stood up after picking up her car keys off of the parking lot road and gasped in shock, when she saw Maggie sitting on the bonnet of her car. Maggie looked at Bonnie and narrowed her eyes, "this is your last chance, Bonnie."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "I'll scream."

"Oh no, don't do that. Let's stay on point, yeah? Iwantmy necklace. It belongs to my brother and I."

"You can't have it."

Maggie jumped off of the car bonnet and took a few steps towards Bonnie, who took a few steps back. "I can't take it, but youcangive it to me. I'm trying to help you, you know."

Bonnie's heartbeat sped up, "I don'twantyour help."

"Oh, you do want my help, you just don't know it yet. Trust me, it is better you give it to me now, rather than later, because I'm pretty sure Damon wouldn't hesitate to snap that pretty little neck of yours. But you know why you need my help, little witch?" Maggie took another few steps towards Bonnie, who once again took a few steps back. "It's because, you've stumbled into something you need to stumble out of."

"Just leave me alone or I swear-"

Maggie rolled her eyes and cut the Bennet witch off (witches are so frustrating), "No! No threats. Look, a, you hurt my brother last time and b, I wish you no harm. Believe it or not, Bonnie, I wanna protect you. Let me help you get Emily off your back."

Bonnie's eyebrows creased in confusion, "how do you know about Emily?"

Maggie smirked, "I know a lot of things, and I know more about that crystal than you do, and I know that she is using it to creep inside of you. See how scared you are? You should be, because I will get the crystal, even if I have to wait for Emily to give it to me myself. So, next time she comes out to play, tell her that a deal is a deal." And without another word Maggie turned and strutted away from the Bennet witch.

-8-8-8-

Maggie and Damon were sitting at the bar of the Mystic Grill, enjoying sulking and drinking bourbon when Stefan sat beside Maggie. Maggie looked at him and then beckoned the bartender over, "he'll have a coffee please." She giggled and looked at Stefan, "a boring drink for a boring brother."

Stefan smirked, "ouch. What's with the bourbon?"

"We're on edge, aren't we brother? Crash diet." Damon nodded and gulped the last of his bourbon," You know Stef, we're trying to keep a low profile."

Stefan took a sip of coffee, glancing at his siblings with a look of amusement, "you could always just leave. You know, find a new town to turn into your own personal Gas 'n' Sip."

"We'll manage. You don't have to keep an eye on us, Stef."

"I'm not here to keep an eye on you two."

This caught Damon's attention, "then why are you here, brother?"

"Why not?" Stefan took another sip of his coffee.

-8-8-8-

An hour later, Stefan and Damon were playing darts whilst Maggie sat and watched. She took a sip of her bourbon and listened to her two brothers. She couldn't be arsed to talk, unless she was needed. Stefan threw a dart, hit the bullseye and Damon whistled, "Lucky shot Brother."

Stefan smirked as he collected his darts from the dartboard, "more like a carefully honed skill over many decades."

"You're beating me."

"Yeah. It's because I'm better than you." Maggie giggled to herself, her brothers made everything a competition. Salvatore tradition. Her father was just the same.

Damon looked at his brother with a hint of suspicion, "What game are you playing?"

Stefan smiled sweetly at both of his siblings, "that's a funny question considering the fact that I have been asking you two that for months. It's frustrating is it, siblings?"

Maggie looked at her brother a smirk on her face and gave a mock salute, "touché."

-8-8-8-

Maggie stood up, horror on her face staring at Doman. They were on the Mystic Falls High School football field, as Stefan and Damon were playing football in the dark. Maggie was making daisy chains, sitting on the floor, listening to her brothers argue about Katherine, until Damon said one thing that made a shiver run down her spine. "I have a bigger surprise Stefan, I'm bringing her back."

Both Stefan and Maggie looked at Damon in shock, "what? How are you going to do that?"

Damon smirked, although he was a little surprised about Maggie's reaction. "Before Katherine and the others were killed in the church, you remember what it was like in town?"

Maggie shrugged, "Iremember the fear and hysteria."

"Townspeople were killing vampires one by one. When they came for Katherine, I went straight to Emily and said, 'I'll do anything. Name your price, just protect her.' She did just that." And upon seeing the confused face of Stefan he continued, "She did some kind of spell with the crystal, and whilst the church was burning, Katherine wasn't. There's a tomb underneath. The spell sealed Katherine in there protecting her."

Stefan looked shocked, "Katherine's alive?"

"If that's what you wanna call it. She's been trapped in a mystical holding cell for the last century and a half, but you're an expert on a starving vampire, so how do you think she's doing Stefan? And to cut a long story short, I need the crystal to undo the witchy voo-doo. AllIhad to do in return, was save her lineage."

"I remember that, you saved her children." A look of comprehension crossed with confusion washed over Stefan's face.

"So now you know your siblings diabolical plans-"

"Siblings? No Damon, sibling." Maggie finally found her voice and walked slowly towards Damon. "Our dealandplan was to check Katherine was ok, give her a bit of food to revive her, maybe a phone so she could communicate,notto free her." Stefan stepped back in shock as Maggie snarled and continued to stalk closer to Damon. "How could you Damon?" Maggie's voice volume raised and she was finally face to face with Damon; he didn't step down though. "She ruined us Damon! We are what we are because of her! After everything we've been through together Damon, and you betray me like this? I… I just… I don't know how to feel right now. Now, I'm gonna make one thing clear, okay? If Katherine finds her way out of that tomb, I will take person pleasure to shove a stake right through her col, bitter, undead heart, got it?" Damon nodded. Maggie had never been like this with him.Ever. "Good. Well, I'm afraid I must love you and leave you, brothers. Goodnight." The bitterness of their sister's voice shocked them, but they understood. Stefan knew that Maggie blamed Katherine for their dysfunctional family, and now it was up to Damon. Does he chose the love of his life, or his sister?

 **A/N: Hi guys! Thank you so much for all of your support with this story, I appreciate it so much. Maggie's death will be explored in more depth soon, I promise so hold on. Things are getting bumpy in Mystic Falls…**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Maggie sped into the clearing of the church ruins to find Elena standing next to zoned out Bonnie, and Stefan pulling Damon off of a tree branch. She smirked and vamped next to her two brothers, and with a bitterness that she hadn't used in a while said "that looks like it hurts, Damon. Not as much as someone stabbing you in the back though." Stefan smiled at the defeated look on Damon's face, but it disappeared instantly when Bonnie spoke and Elena ran to Stefan's side. It was not Bonnie, but Emily using her body as a way of communication.

Emily turned and looked Stefan, "Stefan." Maggie stood and stared at Emily, it was freaky to hear her once again; she was a bit hurt by the lack of recognition she received, although, at least she hadn't received a branch to the chest like Damon had.

Stefan cleared his throat, "hello Emily."

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil."

"What do you mean evil?" Stefan asked, clearly confused. Maggie could guess that the evil began with a 'K' and ended in 'atherine'.

Damon stepped forward, scowling and spoke with a hint of a warning, "Emily, I swear to God, I'll make you regret this."

"I won't let you unleash them into this world."

Stefan was once again confused, why had he been kept in the dark for so long? "Them? What part of this story did you leave out, Damon? Maggie?" Maggie shrugged, why ask her? If anything, Damon was the one who had been hiding the most. They had told Stefan what he needed to know. They cut a long diabolical plan short. "Emily, tell me what you did."

"To save her, I had to save them."

"You saved everyone in the church?"

"With one, comes all."

Damon took another step forwards, now side by side with Maggie, Stefan and Elena. "I don't care about them. I just want Katherine." Maggie glared at Damon in disbelief, after everything she had just told him, after telling him how betrayed she felt, after telling him that she would kill Katherine. He still wanted Katherine. Had he really chosen Katherine over her, his sister?

She took a few steps until she was close to him, "wow, I see now where your loyalty lies Brother. But this isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge." Maggie slapped him around the face. "I'm all for a killing spree, and unleashing twenty seven ravenous, merciless vampires into Mystic Falls, but please don't become blind once again. Damon, Katherine is not good news. Don't let her destroy us, or you again. Please." Damon looked at his sister. Maybe she was right, but Katherine was the love of his life, right?

Looking deep into his sister's eyes he said, "She shall not ruin our lives like she once did, Maggie. Please stand by me. Maggie, Thomas is in there! You could see him once again! Just, help me, please." Damon held out his hand and Maggie froze. Thomas. Her beloved Thomas. She could see him once again. She had thought he had died, just like Stefan had though Katherine had. Maggie grabbed Damon's hand a squeezed. She still hated Katherine, but she loved Thomas more. Screw Mystic Falls, they're what took Thomas in the first place. They deserve to pay for what they did. But just as Damon squeezed back, Emily chucked the crystal in the air and shouted powerfully.

"I can't free them. I won't. Incendia!"

Maggie screamed and Damon shouted. The crystal burst, along with Emily's soul and with their chances of seeing their loved ones again. The pentagram that surrounded Bonnie went up in flames, creating a wall blocking Bonnie off from everyone. Damon and Maggie pleaded for another chance and Elena was calling for Bonnie. The flames go out in the blink of an eye, and Maggie sees red. Clearly Damon does too. Both rush to Bonnie, and bury their fangs in her neck. They no longer saw her as Bonnie, but as Emily; and they wanted to see her killed. Maggie smirks to herself, as she hears Elena's screams. But before either could finish Bonnie off, Stefan pulled them off of her neck and shoved a branch in each of their sides. Once Damon pulled his out, he helped Maggie to her feet and they both ran off away from the church ruins.

-8-8-8-

Stefan walked into the living room of the Salvatore boarding house to see Damon laying across the sofa, stroking Maggie's hair as she lay in the crook of his arm. "So, any idea where you two will go?" He asked, with genuine curiosity.

Maggie looked at Stefan, sadness in her eyes. It felt like she had lost Thomas twice now. "Dunno. London, maybe. See some friends."

"You guys don't have friends."

"We have each other." Maggie sat up and looked at her two brothers, they could be dicks, but they were all she had; Thomas was gone now. Definitely. Forever. "So, come with us. We can be a family again."

Stefan glared at both of his siblings, and as he spoke both of them stood up. "No. I'm going to live my life as far away from you guys as possible. So, seriously, where are you both going because you need to get out of this town." Before either Damon or Maggie could respond, there was a knock at the door. Stefan took this as an opportunity to turn away from his siblings, and went to answer it. Maggie ran a hand through her hair, flopped backwards on the sofa and let out a deep sigh, but stood up as soon as Sherriff Forbes walked in. "Oh, Sherriff, what a surprise."

Sherriff Forbes smiled warmly at Maggie and Damon, "sorry to bother you, but we need to talk. Without anyone listening or any interruptions, if you don't mind." Maggie nods, Damon shrugs and they all start to leave the house. Maggie gives Stefan one more glance before closing the door to the house, and possibly their relationship. When they're all huddled behind a tree near the Sherriff's car, Sherriff Forbes continues. "There's been another attack. A female victim, her throat torn out and completely drained of bloods. It fits the pattern."

Maggie glanced at Damon and then returned her attention back to the Sherriff, "I'm sorry, but I thought we solved that problem when I staked Le- I mean, the uh, blonde one."

If Sherriff Forbes picked up on Maggie's stumble of words, she didn't mention it, "I'm thinking she must have turned someone. Or multiple someones. I don't know. The story for the town is another animal attack, but I'm not sure how long we can keep lying to them. The council is an uproar. We thought we were past this."

Maggie knew what was coming, she and her brother were practically on the council already, but she played dumb. "So, uh, what do we do?"

"You're the only ones who have ever taken on a vampire or have any knowledge on them that we don't. We were hoping you could tell us how."

After reassuring the Sherriff that she knows all that they know, but would contact her with any further information they find or figure out, Damon and Maggie re-entered the boarding house; before either of them could even pour themselves a bourbon, Stefan vamped at Damon and held him by the collar of his shirt against a wall. "What is wrong with you? You killed somebody?"

Damon shoved Stefan off of him and glowered, "a… don't touch me. B… don't touch Maggie either, she didn't do anything." Stefan paused as his brother went stern with him. "C... if myself or Maggie had, we wouldn't have been so obvious about it. And d… there's another vampire in town."

Stefan's brow lowered in confusion, "that's impossible."

"Obviously not, and before you ask who it could be, we don't care. We're leaving anyway, right?"

"No, we need to find this person."

Maggie cleared her throat and smirked, "let the reckless ones handle this, Stefan."

-8-8-8-

Maggie and Damon arrived at the warehouse on the outskirts of Mystic Falls in the late evening and found Caroline outside, pacing around whilst holding the compass. The compass, Maggie had figured out, picks up the presence of a vampire. Quite useful if you asked her. "You can give me that," Damon says as he snatches the compass out of Caroline's hands and compels her. "Get in your car. Go home. Forget I asked you to do all of this. Ok, goodbye now." Caroline skipped off and Maggie smirked at her brother, "did you have to get a perky, blonde cheerleader as your little pet?" Damon glowered at her, but a smile played on his lips. Both of them walked up to the entrance of the warehouse and went inside. They were exploring around quietly, when both Maggie and Damon fell to the ground after being shot several times with wooden bullets.

A lanky man, with short, brown hair walked out of the shadows casually holding a gun. "I have tons of these wooden bullets, so nothing funky." He began to circle the two Salvatore siblings, a grin spread across his face.

"Who are you?" Maggie groaned, as she tried to remove a wooden bullet from her stomach. "You don't wanna do this, trust me." Logan shot Maggie in the shoulder, and she screamed out in pain.

"That's what you get."

Damon found his voice, "for what? What has she done wrong?"

"Nothing at all, she's just collateral damage." Logan crouched in between Maggie and Damon. "But you my friend, you made me like this."

"I killed you. I didn't turn you." Maggie glared at her brother, whilst trying to take out a bullet from her chest; now was not the time to be a smart ass.

"You see, I know what you two and your brother are. I've been watching the two of you." Damon hissed as he plucked a bullet out of his stomach. "I knew you'd show up here, and I'm glad you did. I have some questions for you both."

Maggie shook her head, "us first. Who turned you?"

Logan turned his attention to Maggie, "how should I know? Last thing I remember is that I'm about to stake your other brother and then he," Logan pointed to Damon, "grabbed me. That's it! Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on highway four. Somebody buried me."

Maggie shrugged, smirking. "It happens."

"Damon bit me, it has to be him!"

Damon sighed. "You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die, dumbass. This isn't some rom com vampire movie. Ah, for heaven's sake." Maggie giggled loudly at her brother's wit, but stopped instantly when Logan glared at her. "So, who did it?"

"Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a cake and a handbook." Logan laughed at his own humour. Maggie and Damon shared a bored look, as they continued to rid their bodies of the wooden bullets. "It's been a learn as you go process. You know, one minute I'm a small town on the rise news guy and the next I know, I can't get into my own house because my foot won't go through the door!"

Maggie sat up, prying yet another bullet out of her shoulder, "you have to be invited in."

"I know. I live alone." Damon chuckled rather loudly and Maggie snorted.

"Ah, that sucks."

Logan shot both siblings a threatening glare, and both shut up, not wanting to be shot anymore. "So now, I am at a local hotel, watching pay per view all day, eating everything in sight, including housekeeping. All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing and," Logan let out a laugh worthy of a psychopath, "I like it. I'm conflicted."

"Welcome to the club."

Logan stood up and Damon cleared his throat, "wait a minute. The cops only found one body."

"I left one. I was tired. But I've hidden the rest of them. They're right back there." Logan pointed behind some small crates and Maggie and Damon sat up, looking curiously. Upon further inspection, Maggie could make out that there were at least sixty bodies piled up; she looked to her brother with a worried look, which he returned. This was going to be a pain to cover up. "Why am I so overly emotional, huh? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff. Help me out with this one, doll." Logan knelt down to Maggie who glowered at him.

"One, don't call me doll, because I will rip your head off next time," Damon smirked at his sister's feistiness. Maggie sighed loudly, "and two, anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're going to have to learn how to control that."

"What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun which, by the way, is pretty cool." At the mention of walking in the sun, both Maggie and Damon hid their rings under their other hands subtly. They had both succeeded in removing all bullets, but curiosity kept them listening to Logan. "The council will never suspect you. It's not in the journals."

Damon's brow lowered in confusion, "what journals?"

"Yeah, the founding fathers, they passed down journals to their kids. Come on guys, you have to tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?"

"Who turned you?"

"How do you walk in the sun?"

"Who turned you?"

"You know, I've been really nice to you so far, but I will kill you." Logan stood up and pointed the gun at Damon's head.

Damon shrugged, "then you'll never know."

Logan turned the gun to Maggie's head instead. Damon tensed up but Maggie stood up and spoke with a smirk. "Then you'll still never know."

Logan shot Maggie in the chest a few times, knocking her to the ground and did the same to Damon. "I have things to do, people to kill. Guess I'll be needing a head start." Both of the Salvatore siblings began removing the bullets from their bodies, groaning loudly as they did.

-8-8-8-

Two hours after being ambushed, Maggie and Damon stood at the edge of the woods, waiting for their moment. Stefan had vamped at Logan's car and got Caroline free, now all he had to do was get Logan in the forest, which ended up being easier than they thought. Logan saw Stefan as a threat and tried making a getaway, except Maggie was waiting right there with a gun. She shot him several times and watched smugly as he fell to the ground. She told Damon to go and let Sherriff Forbes know that Caroline was safe and to grab a weapon that would be fun to use. Maggie looked down at Logan, with a smug grin, "paybacks a bitch, isn't it?"

Damon cleared his throat to indicate that he was back, and threw a crowbar to Maggie. She looked down at it, a menacing expression on her face. "Ooh! Fun! So, shall we try this one more time, Logan? Who turned you?"

Logan got up onto his knees, weak and shaking all over, "I told you that I don't know."

"Hmm, this crowbar could take your head clean off." Maggie swung the crowbar just behind Logan's head; he whimpered and continued shaking. "Is that your final answer?"

"How can you guys side with them?"

Damon raised an eyebrow. "We don't side with anyone. You pissed us off. We want you dead. Now, you wouldn't want my _doll_ of a sister to ask you again, trust me, so tell us now or rest six feet under ground for all eternity. Who turned you?"

"I don't know!"

Maggie sighed theatrically, "oh well, you're screwed."

"Wait! Wait! You think you're the only ones who want to get in that tomb underneath the old church? There's another way to break the spell. We can help. Meet me at the old church." Maggie dropped the crowbar and looked at her brother; should they believe him? But they had no other choice when they heard sirens nearing."

"Take us down. Make it look real. Quick!"

Logan threw Maggie and Damon into the road from the woods' edge and vamped off into the darkness. Sherriff Forbes ran over to the siblings and helped them both up. "Where's Caroline?"

Maggie looked Sherriff Forbes in the eyes, "she's ok. Stefan's taken her home. I'm sorry Sherriff. We just weren't strong enough."

-8-8-8-

Damon and Maggie were pacing around the Church ruins waiting for Logan, when Maggie's phone started to ring. It was the Sherriff. Maggie put it on loudspeaker, so her brother could hear it too. "Hello."

 _"I just wanted to say thank you. I don't know how you two did it."_

"Um, not following."

 _"We found Logan's body up by the old Fell warehouse. He has been disposed of. He was hoarding victims, innocent victims."_

"What?"

 _"This town owes you two so much. So do I."_ And then she hung up, leaving both Damon and Maggie left bewildered.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Maggie was sat in Damon's car, replaying the past half an hours events. They had just been just been out for a midnight drive – something they used to do in the nineties – when they had stumbled upon Elena's smashed up car. Damon had slammed on the breaks, ordering Maggie to stay put; which she totally would have argued if Damon hadn't have locked the door in the space of millisecond. Elena had then fainted after mumbling something about looking like 'her'. Half an hour later, Damon, Maggie and an unconscious Elena were on the road; Maggie grumbling about the fact she had been kicked into the backseat. "So, Damon, what do you think our little brother will say when he finds out that Elena is within our clutches?" Maggie smirked, but Damon grunted keeping his eyes on the road. Maggie's smile faltered, "Do you think when Elena said 'I look like her', she was referring to Katherine the Mega Bitch?"

Damon chuckled and glanced back at his sister, "Katherine the Mega Bitch, that one's new." Before Maggie could make a snide remark back, Elena stirred and opened her eyes. She slowly looked around the car and gasped when she saw Maggie and Damon.

Maggie grinned ear to ear, "Mornin' sunshine."

Elena ignored Maggie and looked at Damon, "where are we?"

Damon smiled, "Georgia."

"Georgia? No, no. No, we're not. Seriously Damon, where are we? This is kidnapping."

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think? And seriously, we're in Georgia. How are you feeling? There are no broken bones I checked."

Elena looked beyond confused, "but my car… there was a man… I hit a man. But then he got back up, and… who was he?"

"That's what we'd like to know." As he said that, Elena's phone started ringing from Damon's back pocket.

"Where's my phone? Ok. We really need to go back. Nobody knows where I am. We need to go back. Now, Damon. I am not going to Georgia."

Maggie sighed loudly. "Oh you were so much more fun when you were asleep. And just so you know, you're already _in_ Georgia. Without your vervain necklace, might I add? We could ever so easily make you a little more agreeable." Elena glowered at her, but she ignored. Elena's phone began to ring again, and before Elena could ask for it, Maggie grabbed it out of Damon's pocket. "Ooh. It's your boyfriend. I'll take it." Damon went to grab the phone back, but Maggie mockingly scolded him, "Tut-tut brother. Hands on the wheel. We wouldn't want another accident would we?" She answered the phone and put it on speaker. "Elena's phone, how may I be of service?"

 _"Where is she? Why do you have her phone? Is she ok?"_

"Elena? Oh yeah, she's right here. And yes, she's fine. Damon's making sure of that." Damon smirked, and Elena glared out of her window.

 _"Where are you? Let me speak to her!"_

"He wants to speak to you Elena," Maggie offered her the phone, but Elena just shook her head. "Sorry Stef, she doesn't want to talk to you right now."

 _"Where are you?"_

"Sorry, that's classified information."

 _"Maggie, I swear to God, if you two touch her-"_

"Don't use the Lord's name in vein Stefan, did our father not beat that into you enough? He did to me." Damon took a sharp intake of breath at the low blow Maggie used against Stefan, but she continued, "You have a good day. Mm-hmm. Bye now." Then she hung up and looked out of the windscreen. "Oh, look. We're almost there."

"Where is there? Look please, no one knows where I am, can we just go back?"

"Oh come on Elena! It's a little place just outside of Atlanta. Just trust us. My brother and I being sincere here. The least you could do is play along."

Elena turned in her seat so she could look at both of the Salvatores, "will I be safe with you two?"

Maggie went to reply, but Damon cut in, "Yes."

"And do you promise not to compel me at all?"

Damon said a very stern yes, but Maggie just smiled, "I mean, I could just compel you to forget that I compelled you. You'd never know the difference." Both Damon and Elena glared daggers at her, so she quickly added, "I'm joking!" She slumped back into her seat and muttered "or maybe I'm not."

-8-8-8-

Maggie jumped out of the car and stretched, happy to finally be free of Damon flirting with Elena. Elena looked up at 'Bree's bar' and then at the two Salvatores. "You brought me to a bar? Damon, Maggie and I aren't old enough. They're not going to let us in."

Maggie smirked, "One, I think the fact that I am an immortal being and have been since 1864, I have a right to drink some alcohol. Two, of course they'll let us in."

As soon as they reach the bar, a curly haired woman with full, pink lips leaned over, grabbing Damon and kissing him on the cheek, and then did the same to Maggie. "Well I'll be darned, Maggie and Damon Salvatore. The man _and_ woman who both broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life and ruin any chance I had of being happy!" Elena looked between Maggie and Bree – they had a relationship, or at least tried? That was new information. Bree poured them all shots and demanded they downed them.

Maggie faked a gasp and shouted, "Minors in possession!" And then drank her shot. "What's up Elena?" She asked, when she saw Elena's look of confusion.

Elena leaned towards Maggie, "you and Bree were in love?"

Maggie chuckled, "hell no! I was bored and so was she, and one thing led to another. It was nothing but a bit of fun and experimenting, she knows that, she just likes to wind me up about it. I've never done it again. I definitely prefer the boys only."

Elena went to ask more, but Bree interrupted. "So, which one roped you in?"

"Neither! I haven't been roped me in, urm… I'm with their brot-"

"Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride." Bree passed all three of them a beer each.

Elena took a gulp of her beer, "where'd you guys meet anyway?"

Maggie smiled, "college."

"You guys went to college?"

"Yep."

Bree smiled at Damon, "about twenty years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman. I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more because, you see, I had a little secret of my own."

Damon leaned into Elena, "she's a witch." That explained a lot. Elena took a big gulp of her beer and excused herself when Jenna called.

As soon as Elena had left the bar, Bree glared at the two siblings. "So, what do you want? I know you two, and you always want something, what is it?"

Damon looked at her pleadingly, "we need another way, other than the crystal, to get into the tomb."

"After all these years, it's still all about Katherine. What about you Maggie, why are you wanting to get into the tomb, you hate Katherine?"

Maggie took a sip of beer, "true, I do, but Thomas is down there."

"Ah, that explains it. How do you know their even both alive?"

"Well, you help me and my brother get into the tomb, and we'll find out."

"I already did help Damon. Twenty years ago, I gave him three easy steps: Comet. Crystal. Spell. And other than that, there's no other way. It was Emily's spell. It's absolute. There is no way to get into that tomb." Damon looked down at his feet, feeling Maggie's stare. He'd never told her that he had tried to get into the tomb already. Elena returned to her seat and Maggie excused herself, suddenly the bar seemed very crowded. As soon as she walked outside the back door (she wanted to hide outback, where no one would watch her from the car park) she was thrown full pelt into a stack of gas canisters. She groaned, as the world spun around her. The man who attacked her, grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to the middle of the pavement before dropping her roughly. He walked away, and Maggie naively hoped that was the end of it, but she was wrong. With a blink of an eye, the man snapped a plank of wood and shoved it in Maggie's chest, narrowly missing her heart. She gasped in shock, tears spilling from her closed eyes, as she heard the man grab a bottle of gasoline and start pouring it over her. She opened her eyes when the Gasoline stopped and saw Damon wrestling with the man. Elena went to run and help Maggie, but the man had shoved multiple wooden splinters in Damon's chest and turned to Elena, hissing. Maggie glared at her attacker, "Who are you?"

He glowered at her, "that's perfect. You have no idea! You killed my girlfriend, you bitch! What'd she ever do to you, huh?" He removed the stake from Maggie's chest, only to shove it into the same place again, forcefully. "Answer me!"

"Nothing!"

Elena took a step forward, "Lexi was your girlfriend? She told me about you. She said that you were going to turn so you could be with her forever. She loved you." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter; Maggie whimpered and Damon yelled as he continued to pull out the splinters from his chest, he couldn't watch his sister die and be unable to help her. But, Elena took another step forward, "Don't. Please, don't hurt her…"

The man flicked the lighter and a flame appeared, "I'm doing you two a favour."

"Lexi loved you! She was good, which means you're good too. Be better than her. Don't do this. I'm begging you! Please." Lexi's boyfriend put out the flame, put the lighter in his pocket and grabbed Maggie by the hair once again. He glared at her, threw her back to the ground and then disappeared into the night. Damon flicked the last splinter out from his chest and ran to Maggie. She sat up, but looked fragile. She was drenched in Gasoline and still had the stake plunged in her chest. Damon pulled the stake from his sister's body and she whimpered as it scraped across her heart. She tried to stand up, but she was weak - any vampire would be after a beating that brutal. Damon picked her up bridal style and led her and Elena to the car.

-8-8-8-

Damon looked in the back of the car and smiled, Maggie was laying across the two seat wrapped up in Damon's leather jacket as hers was covered in Gasoline. She opened her eyes and mockingly glared at him, "eyes on the road brother, you can stop worrying, I'm fine. All thanks to Elena. You were wonderful tonight, by the way. If you hadn't have been there, I would have died. So thank you. You saved my life."

Elena glanced back at Maggie and smiled, "Don't you forget it." Maggie chuckled, maybe Elena wasn't so bad after all.

-8-8-8-

Later that evening, Maggie and Damon sat unknowingly next to Alaric Saltzman at the Mystic Grill, not knowing that as they made that two second eye contact, Alaric instantly recognised the clear blue eyes the man had. He was the vampire that killed his wife, and he, Alaric Saltzman, would get revenge.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has left positive reviews! Make sure to keep readin becasue trust me, things only get better from here! (Plus, season two will hold many plot twists, adventures and old memories with Maggie, Elijah, Klaus and many others!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Stefan walked into the Boarding House library to find Maggie sitting cross-legged on the rug, filing her nails, in amongst dozens of books strewn haphazardly, and Damon looking through the shelves desperately clearly searching for something. Stefan cleared his throat, "What are you looking for, Damon?"

Damon replied, without looking up from the pages he was flicking through in a large book. "Nothing to concern you, Brother."

"No, but putting Elena in harm's way _is_ my concern."

Maggie put her nail file down and looked up at Stefan, "oh no! Poor Elena. I mean, she wasn't the one who got her ass kicked by a vengeful newbie vampire, got covered in gasoline and staked in the chest; but of course, precious Elena comes first. And you," Maggie stood up and pointed at Damon, "can wipe that smirk off your face, because it's the same with you. Katherine came first, and now that she's not here to fulfil her role, Elena's taken her place!"

Stefan looked completely shocked at his sister's outburst, "that's not what I meant. Maggie, it's not like that at all."

"Maybe it's not, but we'll see. And, whilst I'm here, let's clear some things up. Elena may be somewhat of a friend to me, but I will not hesitate to kill her if she tears our family apart. That goes to Katherine as well, if she gets out of the tomb. I will put our family first, and nothing is going to get in the way of that. I nearly died yesterday, and it made me realise that even an immortal life is too short. Stefan, I'm going to be a better sister from now on, I may continue to tease you, but you're not my enemy anymore; we promised you a lifetime of misery and I now officially hand in my notice. I surrender." She took a few steps towards Stefan and did something she hadn't done in a while; she hugged him.

-8-8-8-

Maggie sat down opposite Bonnie in the Mystic Grill. Damon was still searching through books, so he sent Maggie out to try and bargain with their little witch friend. Bonnie looked terrified, "what do you want?"

Maggie crossed her arms, and slumped in the chair a little. "I think we need a fresh start."

"You and your brother tried to kill me."

"But we didn't, and if we wanted to, we would have. Does that not count for anything?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "you know, I can start fires with my mind. Fires kill vampires, right? Just stay the hell away from me."

As Maggie got up a black haired boy, no older than nineteen, walked over. "Hey, Bonnie, everything ok over here?"

Maggie cleared her throat, "yes, we're fine."

"I wasn't talking to you." Maggie had to use all of her willpower not to rip the guy's throat out there and then, but simply took a deep breath and walked away.

-8-8-8-

Damon was sitting at the desk in Maggie's room, jotting down the names of the Founders of Mystic Falls, whilst Maggie finished off her look for the fifties decade dance. She had had her black hair teased in a high ponytail and a low fringe; high rise, light blue skinny jeans with an off the shoulder tight, black top tucked in and black plimsolls. Stefan walked in and chucked a book onto the desk in front of Damon. Damon snorted, "Dad's old journal?"

Stefan crossed his arms, "you were looking for it, right? Well, go ahead. Read it. Enjoy it. I have. It says nothing about Katherine, or the tomb or how to open it."

Maggie put her brush down, and began applying mascara. "I'm not surprised. The man couldn't even spell his own name."

Stefan looked back at Damon, "I can help you two. The deal would be that only Katherine and Thomas would be released. The other twenty six stay put."

Damon looked baffled, "why should we trust you?"

" _Maggie_ _does_ , we have a new understanding."

"Ok then, why should _I_ trust you?"

Stefan shrugged, "it would be easier with all hands on deck."

"Fine. But let me down, and I will put a stake through that golden heart of yours." Stefan smirked and walked out of the room, Maggie following close after. One thing was for sure, Damon did not trust his brother.

-8-8-8-

An hour later, all three Salvatores and Elena were gathered around in the Gilbert's kitchen. Elena had been attacked by a vampire, which they all concluded was the same one that caused her car to crash. Stefan had, of course, saved her and then called Maggie and Damon and filled them in on the situation. Maggie crossed her arms, "how'd he get in?"

Elena looked at the floor, "he posed as a pizza delivery guy, and I invited him in."

"Well, he gets points for that." Maggie rolled her eyes and took a sip of her whiskey - it was the only alcohol Jenna had.

Damon crossed his arms, "and you have no clue who he could be?"

Elena sighed, "We've been through this. No. He's been invited in, what do we do?"

Maggie smirked, "we go out tonight slay this son of a bitch's ass, Buffy the Vampire Slayer style."

-8-8-8-

At the fifties dance, Maggie, Damon, Elena and Stefan were all tensely looking around trying to see anything that may lead to their rogue vampire. Damon looked at Elena, "Elena, would you like to dance?"

Elena smile, "I would love to." Damon smirked, but Elena turned to Stefan. "May I have this dance?" Maggie burst out laughing, and Damon glowered at her. The two went off to dance, leaving Maggie and Damon to watch and drink as much alcohol as they possibly could. Maggie turned around shocked as someone tapped on her shoulders; her defences went up immediately, but she calmed down when she realised it was just a teacher.

He smiled warmly at Maggie, but barely looked at Damon. "Yeah, I don't recognise you two. I'm Alaric Saltzman, the new history teacher."

Damon was caught off guard, so Maggie spoke up. "Oh, hi. I'm Maggie Salvatore and this is my older brother Damon Salvatore. We're urm… chaperoning."

"Wait, Salvatore? As in Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yep. He's our brother." Damon smiled at Alaric, although Maggie could tell Damon didn't trust this Alaric guy. "I'm their legal guardian, hence the chaperoning."

Alaric raised his eyebrows, "Have you guys – uh – lived here your whole life?" Maggie shot Damon a look telling him to keep his answer brief. This guy was shady. But before they could reply, Alaric added, "Sorry. I'm nosy. I don't mean to pry. Look, it was nice meeting you two." He shook Damon's hands and then walked off. Damon was wrapped up in his own thoughts, that he hardly noticed Maggie walk off in a hurry. He quickly raced to keep up with her, whipping the stake out of his back pocket and found himself launched into a scene that looked like it was out of an action movie. Stefan had just managed to pull the vampire off of Elena, and whilst he was checking up on her, Maggie shouted at the vampire, "hey, dickhead. Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk." The vampire smiled at Maggie, but then turned and ran at Elena; however, before he could make it, Damon chucked the stake to Stefan, who then shoved it into the vampire's stomach. Maggie strutted over to him and knelt down so that they were face to face. "Now do you feel like talking?"

The guy spat on the floor, "screw you."

"I really would rather you didn't." Maggie winked, grabbed the stake and twisted it. "Wrong answer, honey. Why are you doing this?"

"It's fun."

Maggie pushed the stake in deeper. "What do you want with Elena?"

He gasped in pain, "she looks like Katherine."

Everyone in the room tensed up, both of Maggie's brothers went to talk, but she raised a finger to silence them. "You knew Katherine?"

The vampire laughed, weakly. "Oh, you thought you were the only, ones. You don't even remember me."

"Tell me how to get into the tomb." The vampire shook his head, but Maggie twisted the stake once again.

He gasped in pain, "the grimoire. Check the journal. Jonathan Gilbert's journal."

"Who else are you working with?"

"No. You'll have to kill me."

"If you say so." Maggie grimaced and pulled the stake from the vampire's stomach, before shoving it into his heart. Elena gasps in shock and took a step back. "Elena, he had to die." Elena went to argue, but Maggie cut in. "Elena, he had been invited in. There was nothing else that we could do." Maggie stood up quickly, when she heard a door open nearby in the corridor.

Stefan looked at his two siblings, "go, I got this." Maggie and Damon nodded and vamped out of the room and stopped right in front of Alaric.

Alaric cleared his throat, clearly nervous. "Hey."

Damon began to compel Alaric, "what are you doing?"

"Looking for Miss Hilden."

"Why are you in Mystic Falls?"

"I got a job as a teacher."

"Do you know what we are?"

"You're my student's siblings."

"Is everything you're telling me the truth?"

"Yes."

"Then forget this conversation." Maggie and Damon left after that, and were unable to spot Alaric unclasp his hand, revealing his vervain.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Stefan and Elena were cuddled up in Stefan's bed, when Maggie and Damon walked in. Damon opened the curtains, whilst Maggie sat at the bottom of the bed. "Morning, lovebirds!" The couple immediately sat up and covered themselves up, so Maggie smirked and added, "Oh, if we see something we haven't before, I'll throw a dollar at it. Anyway, we have to discuss this tomb situation."

Stefan sighed and scratched his head, "and does it have to be right now?"

Damon sat on the bed as well, next to Maggie. "Yes. It does. So, in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the grimoire to undo the spells. First things first, Elena, as you are a Gilbert, you are on journal duty." As Elena got up out of the bed, Damon looked at his brother, "Don't screw this up."

-8-8-8-

Mystic Falls, 1864

Maggie lay on her bed wrapped up in Thomas' arms. Thomas let out a deep sigh as he stroked her hair, "you're so gorgeous, do you know that?"

Maggie smiled, "Not as much as you though." Maggie sat up and leaned into Thomas. They kissed each other gently, but passionately. Thomas had that perfect brown, curly hair much like his sister's; but although he had the Peirce fire, he was nothing like Katherine. Thomas stopped suddenly, and Maggie was taken aback, his wide eyes were full of concern. "What is it, my love?"

He carefully took Maggie's arm and pointed to the multiple bruises on her wrist, "has your Father been hurting you again?"

"It's nothing." She pulled her arm away from Thomas's hand and wrapped it around his neck. "I'm used to it. It's nothing new. Don't worry yourself."

"Magdalene, last week he broke a rib. The week before that, he nearly damaged your stomach, by the amount of kicks he gave you."

"And every time, you healed me. I'm fine, trust me."

"What if one day I'm unable to heal you?"

"Then you hold me, tell me you love me and accept my fate." Thomas let a tear slide down his cheek, but Maggie wiped it away and began to kiss him once more. Her father may be the death of her, but Thomas made her feel alive and she wanted to him to know that. They were interrupted soon after, when Katherine stormed into the room.

Thomas sighed, "Ever heard of knocking?" Maggie glowered at Katherine. They did not get along and that was very clear.

Katherine smirked, "Sorry to interrupt your little _fun_ ," Thomas growled, but Maggie squeezed his hand telling him to stop. "But this is important. They know about us."

Maggie jumped up and began towards the door, Thomas looked at her, "Where are you going, Magdalene?"

"I'm going to go and fetch Stefan and Damon, and we are going to speak to my father; try and get some inside information."

"If he finds out -"

"Then he'll kill me. I know." And she walked out of the room.

-8-8-8-

(Still Mystic Falls, 1864)

Stefan, Damon and Maggie made their way down to their Father's study; they had both agreed that they needed to know what was going on so that they could save the loves of their lives. Stefan knocked on the door and stepped in timidly, "Excuse us, Father. We heard a bit of a commotion from upstairs."

Giuseppe cleared his throat, "It was only my guests leaving, although I do need to speak to you all. As descendants of the Founding Families, they'll want to know that they can count on you all. Although, I'm not sure if Damon understands the importance of duty." Stefan nodded, but Damon just looked at the floor.

Maggie smiled at her Father, "if I may, Father, Damon left the Confederacy on principle. It was his choice and should be respected."

Giuseppe looked at Maggie sternly, "girls should speak when spoken to. However, I appreciate your family loyalty. But, I shall not respect a deserter. All I have is disappointment."

Stefan quickly changed the subject, before either of his siblings could retaliate and get themselves in trouble, "you said the town was in trouble, earlier on this morning, what's going on?"

"There have been too many deaths. It's time for us to fight back and stop these killers."

"Killers?" Stefan thought it was best to play dumb, and just hoped that his sibling's guilty faces didn't give anything away.

"We live amongst demons. Vampires. They exist. But we have a plan to kill them. You two going to help," He pointed to Stefan and Damon, and then turned his gaze onto his daughter, "I'm still deciding if you are able to be of any use to us."

-8-8-8-

Mystic Falls, Present

Damon stood in the Gilbert kitchen slicing a tomato, whilst Jenna and Maggie sat on the counter with a glass of wine each. Maggie and Jenna were deep in discussion, whilst Elena walked in and began taking to Damon. Maggie took a sip of wine, "my father never approved of anyone I dated, which only made me want them more. Of course. What about you?"

Jenna smiled, "There were a few guys, and Logan isn't the only loser I've dated."

Maggie was suddenly curious as to whether or not Jenna knew of Logan's fate, "did they ever find him? Or is he still missing?"

Jenna scoffed, "He's not missing. He's in the Bahamas working on his tan. Very entitled, that one. Marches to his own drum," both girls drained their wines. "He's a Fell. They're all snooty."

After dinner, Maggie was helping Damon and Elena clear up. The Salvatores stopped for a minute and turned to Elena. Damon cleared his throat, "is it real?"

Elena lowered her brows in confusion, "is what real?"

"This renewed sense of brotherhood. Can we trust him?"

"Yes."

Damon vamped over to her, which shocked not only Elena, but Maggie too. Maggie trusted Stefan's word, was that not enough for Damon? "Can we trust him?"

"I'm wearing vervain, Damon. It's not going to work."

"I'm not compelling you. I just want you to answer me. Honestly."

"You can trust him."

Two hours later, Damon and Maggie were waiting in a dingy hotel room. The door unlocked, revealing Anna who was instantly held up against the wall by the neck, courtesy of Damon. Anna immediately retaliated and grabbed Damon's throat. Both held on tightly, not wanting to be the first one to crack. Maggie sighed, "for goodness sake, it's like we're children again. Just let go of each other." They both did and began gulping the air. "Ok, so let's cut a long list of threats, hostility and favours short shall we? Anna, myself and Damon know that you want to free Pearl from the tomb; we also want Katherine and Thomas. So-"

Anna looked at Maggie sternly and passed the journal to her, who gave it to Damon, "Wait, me first. According to her journal, Honoria gave the Grimoire to Jonathan Gilbert, who gave it to your father. You guys are going to help me." Maggie was taken aback at the fact that Anna was trying to bargain with the Salvatores; any offer she was about to give to Anna was gone. Nobody interrupted a Salvatore on a mission.

Damon chucked the journal onto the counter, he had all the information he needed. "Sorry, me and my sister work alone."

-8-8-8-

Mystic Falls, 1864

The rain was lashing across the windows of Pearl's apothecary shop. Katherine, Damon, Thomas and Maggie were all standing inside, sheltered. Maggie looked around at everyone's peaceful faces, "how can you all be so calm? They're getting closer to you every day."

Thomas turned Maggie towards him, cupped her worried face in his hands, and leaned forward, "we are the respectable family of Mystic Falls. Thanks to Emily, we walk the streets in daylight. No one will suspect us." Then he kissed her, deeper and rougher than usual; almost as if he too, although of his calm façade, feared what was yet to come.

-8-8-8-

Mystic Falls, Present

Stefan froze in shock as he heard his sister's voice from the trees, "well, what do you know?"

Damon appeared next to Maggie, "this is certainly an interesting turn of events." Damon and Maggie had just happened to stumble upon Stefan and Elena, digging up their father's grave and grabbing the grimoire.

Stefan looked at his siblings, "I can't let you bring them back, I'm sorry."

Damon stepped forward, "so am I. For thinking that for even a second I could trust you."

"You're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and was planning on doing this by yourselves."

"Of course we were going to do this by ourselves, because we can't trust anyone else. You made sure of that a long time ago, Stefan. But you," Damon pointed at Elena with a hurt look on his face, "you had me fooled." Elena put her head down.

Maggie came out from the trees and stared at Stefan, "congratulations, brother. You just betrayed my trust. But that's not what hurts. What hurts, is that if you win this argument, you can walk off with the love of your life, whilst Damon and I cannot. This seems to be a common reoccurrence. You know what, I don't want to free Katherine either! I just want Thomas! IS it too much for me to ask to be happy? For once? Just one time, my needs will come first." Maggie vamped at Elena and grabbed her in a chokehold. "If you are going to take away our chances of happiness, I'll take yours away. I'll kill her." Stefan went to take a step forward but Damon held him back. "Now, dearest brother, you have a choice. Give us the Grimoire and Elena here walks away alive. Or, you can try and stop me from getting Thomas back, and poor Elena will be six feet under with our darling Father. Tick tock, brother. I'm getting bored." Stefan looked shocked. Never, in their mortal and immortal lives, had Maggie spoken to him like that. Also, what shocked him even more, was that there was also a dig at Damon in her outburst as well. Stefan dropped the Grimoire on the ground, which Damon picked up and vamped next to Maggie. Damon stroked Elena's hair before Maggie let her go. She darted into Stefan's arms, glaring at Maggie and walked away through the trees.

-8-8-8-

Mystic Falls, 1864

Maggie was in hysterics, she was screaming and shouting as the Sheriff and her father placed a muzzle over Thomas' mouth and the sheriff began to drag him out of the house. "Don't take him! No!" Just as Maggie went to follow, Giuseppe grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall. Maggie watched helplessly as the love of her life was dragged out into the cold, cruel world; he was only just able to mouth the words 'I love you' before he was gone.

Giuseppe slapped his daughter round the face, "do you know what they'll do to you if you're branded as a sympathizer? You'll be killed along with them!"

Maggie shoved her father off of her and looked him dead in the eye, "then let me be killed."

-8-8-8-

Maggie screamed when Stefan held her and Damon back from the cart in which Katherine and Thomas were trapped inside. "Maggie! Damon! Stop. Stop. I'll help you. We'll get them back."

Maggie backed away from Stefan and shoved him, "help us?! Don't you think you've done enough? You promised that you wouldn't tell Father!"

"I didn't think this would happen." The cart left at high speed, and all three Salvatores were forced to watch as their hopes of happiness disappeared with the Pierce siblings.

Damon looked pissed off and began walking away, "you did this. This is your fault." Maggie just stood there tears falling down her face, as she stared in the direction of where the cart had gone. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Stefan stormed into the study, a look of anxiousness on his face and turned to his brother, who was reading Emily's grimoire. "Anna took Elena."

Damon shrugged and turned over to the next page. "Yep, I got that from your six hundred voicemails."

"Damon, I've been searching all night. What if Maggie's blood hasn't passed out of her system?"

"Then at least you know that you'll see her again," Maggie said, standing in the door way. "Sorry to eavesdrop, I just couldn't understand why you would be coming to us to seek help."

Stefan turned to look at Damon "You know, all I can remember is hating you. There may have been a time when that was different, but you've erased anything good about you, and you've done the same to Maggie." Maggie went to protest to that, and declare that she was her own person and that Damon had not in fact influenced her, but she knew that it wasn't quite true. Stefan carried on, "But see, I also know that you both have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Katherine and Thomas got taken away because of me. I'm sorry."

Maggie smiled mildly, "apology accepted, Stef."

But Damon just stood up and glared at his brother. "I mean this sincerely. I hope Elena dies."

-8-8-8-

Maggie sat on the park bench next to Anna, who was watching Jeremy leave. Anna turned her attention to Maggie as soon as she heard her speak, "just so know, Anna. Damon is about to come and try and act all big man, but really he just wants Elena back. He's lashing out, pretending he doesn't care, but trust me, he does."

Anna smiled at the youngest Salvatore, they had never really spoken much in 1864, but that was mainly due to the fact that Giuseppe barely let his daughter out of his sight. "Thanks for the heads up. Have they gotten themselves into the same dilemma again? What is it with Salvatore men and their taste in women?" The two girls laughed together, but it died down when Anna looked at Maggie seriously. "I'm guessing you're going to find Thomas?"

Maggie nodded, "yep. To be honest I don't want Katherine out at all, but unfortunately she comes as a part of the deal to get Thomas back. Are you going to get your mother?" Anna nodded weakly. "Anna, please. Can you help us out?"

"Meet me at the church. Tonight. After sundown." The two girls smiled at each other, and parted.

-8-8-8-

After sundown, Stefan, Bonnie, Maggie, Elena, Damon and Anna were all waiting at the bottom of the tomb stairs. Each one, all though they wouldn't admit it, were scared and anxious for what may happen. Sheila and bonnie began to prepare for their spell, and Damon unwrapped two blood bags from a plastic bag. Stefan pointed at them, as Damon threw one to Maggie, "why have you got those?"

Damon looked at him, as if he just asked the most stupid question, "It's for the Pierce siblings. They have to have something to get them going. Unless, Elena is offering her vein as an all you can eat buffet?"

Stefan chuckled, "I cannot wait to get rid of the two of you." Bonnie and Sheila began to recite their spell, opening the large tomb door and taking off the magic seal on the tomb. Maggie ran the minute it opened. She briefly heard Damon ordering Elena to come with him as leverage, but Maggie didn't care if the witches tricked her and brought the walls back down. She'd be with Thomas. Maggie had been searching the tunnels for no longer than two minutes when she heard Damon's shout of frustration. Katherine wasn't in here. Maggie took in a deep breath. The bitch had managed to get out _or_ she hadn't been saved in 1864. Maggie sure knew which scenario she liked best. She was brought out of her thoughts, when she finally found him. She fell to her knees beside Thomas and propped his head on her lap. He was completely desiccated, but slowly came around whilst Maggie fed him the blood bag. After the blood bag had been drained, his soft, kind eyes met hers. Maggie smiled and let out a laugh of relief, "hey baby. How are you?"

Thomas smiled sadly, "Maggie. How? No, wait. Don't answer that. You need to get out of here. You'll be stuck, whoever opened the walls for you is probably against you."

"Hush, Thomas. All that matters is that I found you." She traced the soft lines in his forehead with her finger.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, my love."

"End it. End my eternal suffering." Maggie gasped and shook her head, but Thomas simply lifted his arm up and cupped her face in his hand. "Please. I have lived long enough. I can bare no more pain or guilt or regret. You were and are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. That is why I am asking you to kill me."

A tear slid down Maggie's cheek, "but I've only just got you back."

"Please, baby. My one and only love. Do you remember what you told me back in 1864, when I was worried that your father would kill you. You told me that if you were to die, I should hold you, tell you how much I love you and then accept your fate. Now, you must take your own advice. I'll always be with you, Maggie. Always." Thomas dropped his hand and passed over a sharp stick. "I found this on the floor seventy years ago, I just never had the guts to do something with it. On the count of three." Maggie took the stick into her shaking hands. "Three." She'd only just got him back. Could she never be happy? "Two." But, if this is what Thomas wanted, she should respect it right? "One." She glanced down at the love of her life and mouthed 'I love you'. "Now, Maggie." She plunged the stick into Thomas' heart and wept as his skin desiccated for the final time.

-8-8-8-

Damon and Elena left the tomb and met Stefan above on the church ruins. After seeing Anna and Pearl dash out, they all realised that Maggie hadn't returned. Stefan and Damon both made to run back down into the tomb, but stopped when Maggie stumbled out. Her mascara had run, her arms were wrapped around her waist and she was shaking all over, sobbing heavily. She looked at her brothers, and said through her tears, "he's dead. Thomas is dead. I killed him." Both Salvatore brothers were shocked at their sister's words. She had killed Thomas? It made no sense. Damon went to walk towards his sister, but Stefan put his arm out indicating that he was going to handle this one. Stefan walked up to his sister, and the minute his arms were around her body, she crumpled. He held her tight against him, soothing her and stroking her hair, whilst she cried and released all of her pain. They stood that way for what seemed like hours. Maggie eventually stopped the tears and caught her breath. She sniffled slightly, and wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck. "I love you Stefan. Thank you."


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Maggie stalked into the Mystic Grill, and went straight to the bar. Her hair was tidy and her makeup was flawless, but underneath that, her eyes were red from constant crying and lack of sleep and her skin was sheet white as she refused to drink anything but alcohol. Her brothers were of course worried about her, but whenever they tried to talk to her about it, she'd just ignore them and walk away. She found it was easier to watch everything crumble around her (Damon's 'I'm going to ruin everything that I've worked for, because of a bitch I spent 145 years looking for ended up avoiding me' phase and Stefan trying to play good Samaritan by helping Elena find her biological mother). The bartender slid her glass of bourbon over the bar, just as someone sat next to her. "Behold the history teacher. Don't you have papers to grade?" She chuckled to herself and took a sip of her bourbon.

Alaric smirked, "it's better with a buzz."

"Well, most things in life are. Sober is depressing."

"You don't strike me as somebody who gets depressed, you're brother Damon does though."

Maggie narrowed her eyes at the history teacher. Something was not right. "You say that like you know him."

"Nope. Just a hunch." Alaric stood up and left quickly. Maggie was about to follow, but before she could, Sherriff Forbes sat next to her.

"Daytime drinking, huh? Not happening," Sherriff Forbes raised an eyebrow and took the glass of bourbon out of Maggie's hand. "You're underage. Listen, I need a favour. There's a fundraiser here tonight that the Founder's Council is throwing. The town's most eligible bachelors get raffled for dates, and well, we're short of a bachelor. Do you think your brother, Damon, would mind being a part of it?"

Maggie giggled at the thought of Damon going on stage to be auctioned, and nodded. "Sure, why not? I'll tell him tonight that he's got somewhere to be." Sherriff Forbes went to leave, but Maggie grabbed her arm gently, "one thing. Would you mind getting information on someone called Alaric Saltzman, please? He's the history teacher at the high school. There's something off about him, and I just want to make sure that the school did their homework on this guy."

"Of course."

-8-8-8-

Later on the grill, Maggie entered the Grill with Damon, sighing as her brother left go and torment her other brother and his girlfriend – would he just leave them alone? Maggie began to walk over to the bar where the Sherriff was. Sherriff Forbes smiled at Maggie and leaned in, making sure no one else could hear, "I ran the check on the history teacher. Do you want it now or later?"

Maggie smiled, "I'll take the file now if that's ok, but I'll read it later." She took the folder from the Sherriff and went and sat at the bar smirking as her brother stood on stage. She flicked through the pages of the folder and stopped in shock when she saw that Alaric had a dead wife. Isobel. Dread flooded through her, as she realised. Damon had killed Isobel years ago, and that was the biological mother that Elena and Stefan were trying so desperately to find. Everything clicked into place. She was snapped back into reality when she heard Damon's cocky voice sound through the microphone. "My name is Damon Salvatore," some women in the audience gave a cheer and Damon winked in their general direction.

Carol Lockwood, the mayor and host of the evening smiled broadly, "do you have any hobbies, Mr Salvatore?"

Damon caught the eyes of Alaric, who was standing next to Damon on the stage, and smirked, "oh yes. My favourite hobby is to travel. You know, a couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina. Near the duke campus, actually. I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you, Ric?" Alaric glared at Damon, but he didn't stop there. "I know your wife did. I had a drink with her once. She was a great gal. She was delicious." A few more girls swooned and cheered for Damon, but Maggie just winced. She spotted Stefan hugging a very upset Elena, and then looked to see Alaric clenching his fists. This was going to end very badly. After all of the bachelors finished all of their speeches, Damon came and found Elena, Stefan and Maggie all at the bar. Elena simply barged past him, growling as she did so and Stefan followed after her. Damon looked at his sister, "what did I do now?"

Maggie raised an eyebrow, "urm, I'm pretty sure you just reminisced about killing Elena's biological mother in front of the whole of Mystic Falls."

"Wait what? That was Elena's-"

"Yup." Maggie smirked. "Well done brother, you just earned the 'I screwed up massively' badge. Oh wait, you earned that one in 1896, and 1903 and- should I continue?" Damon glared at her at stormed out of the Mystic Grill.

-8-8-8-

Maggie rushed into the boarding house living room, and next to Alaric's dead body. She looked at her brother who was sipping on bourbon in the armchair, "what happened? What did you do?"

Damon scoffed, "he attacked _me_."

"Damon."

"All I did was tell him the truth. His wife didn't want him anymore. It's not my fault he couldn't handle it."

"Oh, like you've been handling Katherine?" Maggie snapped.

"Don't you dare, Maggie." Damon stood up. "I've been handling it fine. Isobel came to me. She found me. And if she's related to Elena, that means she's related to Katherine. Maybe Katherine sent her to me."

"You need to stop obsessing over her, Damon. She's not worth it."

"That's easy for you to say. At least I didn't kill her!"

Maggie stood up, a tear falling down her face. "Damon! No! You do not get to use that against me! Do you think I wanted to kill Thomas? Because, I didn't. But unlike you, I put others needs and wishes before mine. He asked me to kill him."

"And look what it has done to you Maggie! You're not sleeping and you're not eating. When was the last time you fed?" Maggie shrugged. "All I'm saying is that it can't be a coincidence that Isobel came to me."

"Katherine has torn this family apart so many times before, how many times is she going to do it again, before you realise that you deserve so much more, Damon?" Maggie sat down again, beside Alaric as Damon just shrugged and left the room without another word. She had never fought with Damon like that, and it scared her. After about ten minutes, Maggie furrowed her brow in confusion as Alaric's fingers twitched. Had her brother really gone as far as to turn him? That would be really stupid; a newly born vampire, who has the skills of a highly trained vampire hunter? Good one, Damon. Maggie jumped a little, as Alaric sat up straight and began gasping heavily. He looked at Maggie with a look of confusion and panic on his face, "what happened? What's going on?"

Maggie stammered, "you were just, urm – you were… did Damon turn you?"

"No. I – I went for him and then he, uh, stabbed me."

"No, no, no. You must have had vampire blood in your system. Unless you know of any other way to play the Grim Reaper at his own game."

Alaric lifted his hand up and flexed his ring finger, showing off a black engraved ring, "no, it's something else. It's this ring. Isobel gave it to me. She told me that it would keep me safe from all of the 'bumps in the night'. I know it sounds stupid and impossible but-"

"Maggie raised an eyebrow and smirked, "I'm literally the walking definition of impossible _and_ stupid." Alaric chuckled. Maggie looked at Alaric, "I'm sorry by the way."

"What for?"

"My brother turning your wife, and then killing you. I know there is no excuse for what he's done, but he's in a rough place."

Alaric scoffed, "aren't we all?"

"Tell me about it." Maggie looked at the ground as she felt a tear slide down her cheek. She immediately wiped it away, the last thing she needed to do was show her weaknesses to a vampire hunter.

Unfortunately Alaric had noticed her sudden tears and cleared his throat. "Hey, I have my degree in dealing with teenagers, so I'm here to listen."

"Why? You literally just tried killing my brother. Plus, you hunt people like me."

"Maggie, even after the many years you've survived, you're still a child. You shouldn't have to hold all of this in. I can make an exception of being hateful towards vampires, in this particular case." Maggie let the tears come. She found herself suddenly telling Alaric everything; Thomas, Giuseppe's mistreatment towards her, her episodes, the tomb, Katherine and the ending Thomas' life. Maggie had no idea why she was telling Alaric, the infamous vampire killer and history teacher at Stefan's school, all of this, but he had this father like aura. It felt right to tell him all of it. By the time she had finished, she was shaking all over, her eyes flooded with tears. Everything she had been bottling up, just came out. Of course, what she did tell him was only a snippet of what she had experienced in 145 years of immortal life, but it was enough to calm her. Alaric looked at the broken girl in front of him, and his heart broke for her. If there was one thing Alaric felt compassionate about in his life, it was the health and wellbeing of the youth (hence why he became a history teacher – well, that and to track down his undead wife's murderer). From that moment onwards, Maggie felt she had found the father figure she had always wanted, since Giuseppe first beat her and her brothers.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

It had been two weeks since Maggie had bonded with Alaric, and all was okay in Mystic Falls. Damon had been doing what he did best when he was hurt- he got drunk and slept with people. He was still trying to recover from the news about Katherine not caring. Stefan was all happy with Elena, and they never parted from each other's sides. Maggie had been building up relationships with people – or trying to, anyway. One of her successful friendships was with Jeremy Gilbert. It was rather bizarre, actually. Anna had been staying with Pearl and asked if Maggie could check on Jeremy, and since then a strong friendship had bonded. Stefan had given her many lectures, and Elena had demanded that she stayed away from her brother, but Maggie simply ignored them. She had a friend, and right now, that was all she needed. Maggie was sat on the armchair in the boarding house cross legged, reading a novel, when two people simply walked into the room. Without looking up from her page, Maggie spoke, "Hello Pearl, Anna. Have you ever heard of knocking?"

Pearl cleared her throat and took Maggie's book out of her hands, "an invitation wasn't necessary. I'm surprised that no living person resides here. Is it just you and your brothers?" Maggie went to answer, but Pearl held her finger in the air. "That was more of a rhetorical question, dear. I know the answer. Now, I was hoping we could have a word."

Maggie shrugged as Pearl and Anna sat down opposite her, "sure."

"I'm not sure if your brother Damon has informed you, but all of the tomb vampires have escaped." Maggie nodded, she was perfectly aware, but that was no thanks to her brother. Damon and Maggie were still a little tense from their last argument. "We're currently taking refuge in a farmhouse just outside town."

Maggie raised an eyebrow, "all twenty-five vampires?"

"Not all, some. I imagine a few have already left town, and others still in the woods."

"How exactly did they all manage to escape the tomb anyway?"

Anna twiddled her thumbs and smirked, "I think the witch screwed up that part of her hocus pocus."

Pearl stood up, "I understand from Anna that you and Damon are a part of the founding families' little secret council." Maggie went to interject, but Pearl continued. "Anna has been here since the comet, Maggie. We're both up to speed. And now that you've infiltrated the council, I'll need to know everything that they know. Starting with a list of all the names of the members and their families. _And_ everyone you have supplied with vervain."

Maggie stood up, which cause Anna to stand protectively next to her mother. "What exactly are you trying to achieve, Pearl?"

"Mystic Falls is our home, Maggie. They took that from us. Our land, our home. It's time we rebuild."

"Are you crazy? That was 1864. Wake up woman, the world has moved on."

"As a reward, I'm willing to give you and your brothers what you desire most."

"I want nothing."

"Katherine." Maggie scoffed, was she serious? Katherine could rot in hell for all Maggie cared. But, then it hit her. Pearl wasn't speaking to her. Maggie turned towards the doorway, and saw Damon standing there, arms crossed. She should have known that he would be listening. "So, Maggie, Damon. Do we have a deal?"

Damon stood walked over to Maggie and stood next to her, "I'm sorry, I no longer have the desire to see Katherine ever again."

Maggie smiled at her brother, he was finally learning. She took a step towards Pearl, and smirked. "That would be your queue to leave Pearl. Thank you for visiting. It was _delightful_."

Before Maggie could blink, she was on the floor on her knees. "I'm not asking, Maggie. Finding Katherine was a mere gesture of kindness. The rest in non-negotiable." Then Pearl stuck her fingers into Maggie's eyes, only taking them out when Maggie was screaming and her face was covered in blood. "I have four hundred years on you, little girl. I'll rip you limb from limb without even blinking. I'll be in touch."

As soon as both Anna and Pearl were gone, Damon ran straight to Maggie. He took off his black top, and used it to mop up the blood. Damon sighed as he helped his sister sit up. "Well that didn't go too well."

Maggie chuckled despite her situation, "tell me about it."

"Your eyes are healing already, but they'll be irritated for a while." Maggie blinked a couple of times, as her vision returned slowly and fuzzily. "That was stupid, Mags."

"I know." Then Maggie giggled. "Get it? _Eye_ know." Damon looked at his sister and joined in with her laughter.

-8-8-8-

Jeremy opened the door to the Gilbert house looking startled. He cleared his throat, "oh, urm Maggie. What are you doing here?"

Maggie smiled, "a little birdie told me that you were cooking, and I decided to pop in. Is that ok… I mean, I can go if you wa-"

"No, I just wasn't expecting you. My cooking is crap, so don't blame me if you die." Jeremy chuckled and began walking in to the kitchen, making sure to tell Maggie to shut the door behind her. Ten minutes later, Jeremy was standing at the kitchen countertop cutting mushrooms, and Maggie was sitting on the kitchen island, swinging her legs and sipping on a capri-sun. Maggie sighed, "so ickle Gibert, how's your school essay going?"

Jeremy paused very slightly, then continued chopping the mushrooms. "It's taking a while, I've decided to change my subject that I am researching."

"Really? What is it?"

"I'm now studying the "vampire in Mystic Falls".

Maggie nearly chocked on her drink, but composed herself. "Oh" was all she could manage, without sounding the slightest bit guilty and suspicious.

"You see, I want to understand why people were labelled as vampires back in the day. I mean, maybe there is such a thing as vampires, they're just different from the way we always thought they were."

"You're kidding, right?" Maggie gave a fake laugh. She could tell the Jeremy was up to something, but she just didn't know what. The best thing to do, she decided, was to play it cool. "Honestly, Jer. You're sweet and stuff, but you're stupidly naïve and bizarre. Vampires were just bedtime stories used to scare kids; Old folklore used as superstition. None of it's real." Jeremy hummed to himself, as if oblivious to the fact that Maggie had just spoke, but simply turned around and used the chopping knife to cut his wrist. Blood instantly started to leak from the wound. "Jer, what are you doing?"

Jeremy smirked, "Maggie you don't look too well. Have you got a problem with blood?" Maggie tensed up and hopped off the counter; she could smell it. She tensed her jaw as Jeremy held his bloody palm towards her. "It's just blood, Maggie." Maggie lost control, and shoved him against the fridge, glaring at him.

"What are you trying to do, Jeremey?" Maggie felt her veins appear under her eyes; Jeremy just smiled.

He offered her his palm, "I knew it. Go for it."

"Jeremy, please I-"

"Go for it. It's fine Maggie. Do it." Maggie sighed, but brought his palm up to her lips and began drinking his blood from the wound. Maggie internally lectured herself. She was being so stupid! She'd have to compel him to forget this ever happened, which is just so much effort. And what about Stefan? He's going to kill her.

Maggie snapped her head up and retracted her fangs. She shoved him and glared, "what are you doing, Jeremy? Are you stupid? Stefan is going to kill me! I'm as good as dead."

Jeremy took a step toward Maggie, "it's fine, Mags. You're my friend I trust you. You should trust yourself more."

"I could have hurt you, Jer! I could have killed you!"

"But you didn't."

"Why? Why did you do that?"

Jeremy shuffled his feet awkwardly, "I want you to turn me."

"No. You don't want that. It isn't what it seems like. It's not fun, Jeremy. Cheating death is painful, and watching people you care about be unable to cheat it whilst you live forever, is even worse." Jeremy went to speak, but Maggie silenced him by raising her hand. "It's not going to happen, and it's also not up for debate. If you want to die, go ahead. Ask Anna, you have her wrapped around your little finger, but I will not be responsible for turning you into a monster." Jeremy looked down at the floor, should he even bother arguing with her? He could just ask Anna, she'd probably be more than willing. By the time he looked up from the floor, Maggie was long gone.

-8-8-8-

Maggie stormed into the boarding house, slamming the door to add effect. "I'm warning you now brothers, I am not in a good mood." She shouted, as she flopped onto the sofa. She glanced to her side and smirked; both of her brothers were clearly sulking, "but it seems as if I'm not the only one." Damon glanced over at his sister, before returning his gaze back to the fire. Stefan gave a small smile to his sister, which she returned. "So, Stef, how was your day of normality with Elena?"

"It was-" Stefan was cut off when the living room window smashed, sending glass everywhere. Both Maggie and Damon stood up and flashed over to the intruder, who had shoved a piece of glass into Stefan's chest. Damon and the man began to fight each other, both throwing punches here and there. Maggie, however, helped Stefan dislodge the shard of glass from his chest. Maggie sighed as her brother's wound healed slowly, if he would just drink human blood, it would make spontaneous attacks like this so much easier. Maggie held out a hand, to help her brother up, but before Stefan got a chance to take her hand, Maggie was tackled to the ground. Maggie and the second intruder rolled around a few times, until Maggie managed to pin the woman down. The woman struggled under Maggie's grip, but managed to fling Maggie off of her. Maggie was now the one pinned. She shouted for her Stefan's assistance, seen as Damon was currently in a choke hold. Maggie managed to free one arm from the woman's grip and catch the broken chair leg that Stefan threw over. Maggie smirked at the intruder as Stefan ripped her off of Maggie and held her tightly, "have fun in hell, bitch." With a blink of an eye, Maggie stuck the stake in the woman's heart, and Stefan dropped the desiccating body to the ground with a look of distaste. As the two siblings turned to Damon, they saw the male intruder get thrown across the room. His eyes looked between the three Salvatore siblings, the woman's dead body, snarled and then vamped away. "Dammit."

Stefan sighed, "I remember them. From 1864. They were in the tomb."

Maggie and Damon shared a look of 'we're in trouble' It seemed that amongst all of the mad things that had happened, Maggie and Damon had forgot to inform their brother of the information Pearl had shared with them. Damon frowned, "yeah… about that."

A?N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and favourites, I promise that I will be updating more reguarly :)


	17. Chapter 17

**I HAVE NOW RESTARTED THIS FANFIC TO ENSURE THAT I INCLUDE THE MOST DETAIL I CAN. GO CHECK OUT THE UPDATED VERSION 'MAGGIE SALVATORE'! THANK YOU FOR BEING SO AWESOME AND SUPPORTIVE. :3**

 **CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Damon finished up boarding up the broken window and turned around, "I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night."

Maggie raised her hand and nodded, "I second that!"

Stefan gave a solemn chuckle, "and then what? We turn to the rest of the vampires in the house and say 'oops'?" Before Damon or Maggie could make a snide remark back, Elena cut in.

"I can't believe you two made a deal with her."

Damon held up his hands in a mock surrender, "I never made a deal with her. That was Maggie."

Maggie swivelled round to face her brother, "excuse me! It was more like a helpful exchange of information. Plus, it's not exactly like I had a choice, she's scary." Upon seeing the looks she was receiving from everyone the room, she pointed at Damon, "is everyone just going to ignore the fact that she's going to help Damon get Katherine back?"

"Of course she is. Damon gets what he wants, as usual. No matter who gets hurt in the process." Elena sneered, as Maggie sniggered.

"You just got owned, Damon!" Maggie went for a high five and Elena took it. Elena 1, Damon 0.

Damon just glared, "are you still blaming me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?"

"I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities." Elena 2, Damon -1.

Damon went to reply, but Stefan cut in, failing to hide the hint of amusement in his voice, "this isn't being very productive. We're going to figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Okay?" Maggie saluted, and Damon nodded as he walked out of the room.

Elena sighed as she cuddled into Stefan, "I'm sorry. He just makes me so cranky."

Stefan laughed, "He makes everybody cranky."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Damon, Maggie and I are gonna handle everything, I promise."

"What about me? I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"That's exactly what you are going to do, because that is what is going to keep you safe." Maggie twiddled her thumbs, she couldn't help but feel a bit ignored. She was here too.

"Which means nothing if you're not safe too." Maggie rolled her eyes. These two had an awful case of the strange thing called 'love' and 'admiration'. She cleared her throat to remind them that they weren't the only ones in the room.

Stefan ignored her, "what do you mean? I'm perfectly safe. I have Damon, the self-serving psychopath and Maggie, the semi-cold hearted bitch on my side."

Maggie grumbled impatiently, grabbed her brother's arm and pulled him away from Elena, "I'm wounded. Let's go lover boy."

-8-8-8-

Elena jumped up off of the sofa as Damon and Maggie burst into the Gilbert living room. Damon looked at Elena sternly, "you're ignoring us."

Elena plastered a smug, yet innocent look onto her face, "the several missed calls? Sorry, I didn't have enough effort to press the green 'pickup button'."

"Is Stefan here?"

"No, should he be?"

Maggie stepped forward, "he went out into the woods to snack on Bambi, and didn't come back. We couldn't reach him on his phone and figured he was with you. Which he clearly isn't." Maggie and Damon turned hastily and began walking towards the door, but Elena stopped them.

"Wait! I'm coming with you."

Maggie sighed and rolled her eyes, "no. That would be incredibly stu-" But Damon had already grabbed her arm, and led her to the door. "You know, one day my brothers are going to listen to me!" She called after them as Elena and Damon got in the car.

Damon simply smirked, "pigs will be flying when that happens. Now get in the car."

-8-8-8-

Maggie knocked on Pearl's door, "Pearl! Open this door. I swear to God, I'll bust through and rip your head off." When they had arrived at the house, Damon parked the car about half a mile away so it was easy to get away, yet stay hidden if needed. Maggie and Damon had argued about who was going to see Pearl and save their brother for several minutes, before Maggie snapped his neck. She told Elena that he'd wake up in ten minutes, by which time she'd return with Stefan. Damon would be incredibly annoyed, but hey, she was fed up of being in the background. Maybe this would be the day pigs would almost fly. The door was opened by the man who had smashed their window the night before.

He smirked, "I'm sorry, but Pearl's not home. Beautiful weather. Not a ray of sun in the sky."

Maggie snarled at him, "Where's my brother?" The guy simply smiled and called for a man named Billy. Two guys then came into view, dragging Stefan along. Stefan looked up at Maggie; he looked rough. His eyes were blood shot and sweat was dripping from his forehead. Anger bubbled up inside of Maggie, she walked forward trying to enter the house, but couldn't. "You're dead."

"Whoa. I'm sorry. You haven't been invited in. Miss Gibbons?" A woman who looked no older than forty walked into sight, a very visible bite mark on her neck.

She spoke softly as she eyeballed Maggie, "yes, Frederick, honey?"

"Never let this bad woman, or any other vampire for that matter, in without my permission."

"I'll never let her or any other vampire in." Stefan grunted as hope drained from his eyes. Maggie returned her gaze to Frederick, who smirked. "One hundred and forty five years in a tomb, thanks to Katherine's infatuation with your two brothers. For the first few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire. The kind of pain that can drive a person mad. Well… I thought your brother might want to get a taste of that before I killed him." Frederick turned to face Billy and nodded. Billy whipped a stake out from his jacket pocket, and stabbed Stefan in the side. Stefan screamed and Maggie glared at the vampires, before looking down at her brother. They locked eyes for a few seconds before the door was slammed in Maggie's face. As she stormed back to the car, Maggie was met by a very angry Damon. "That was stupid Mags."

"I know, but I wasn't willing to risk my other brother doing something idiotic and getting abducted too." Maggie groaned and leaned on the car's boot. "They have him, Damon. And neither of us will be able to get in."

Damon crossed his arms, "why not?"

"Because the woman who owns the house has been compelled to not let us in."

"I can get in." Elena had got out of the car and was standing opposite the two Salvatores.

Damon rolled his eyes, "you're not going in there."

"Why are they doing this? What do they want with him?"

Maggie sighed, "Revenge. They want revenge. On my dim-witted brothers and Katherine."

"We have to do something."

"I know. That's why we're going to need some help."

-8-8-8-

Twenty minutes later, Maggie, Damon and Elena were all standing opposite Alaric Saltzman.

Damon smirked at the teacher, "well, don't you look alive?"

Alaric leaned on his desk, "You can't hurt me Damon."

"Oh I can hurt you, all right."

Maggie cleared her throat, "Alaric to cut a long story short. My nice brother," Damon glared. "Has been taken hostage by big shot tomb vampires who want revenge on _both_ of my dim-witted brothers, which then makes myself, and possibly Elena, collateral damage. Damon and I are unable to enter the house, as we are not invited in and if we successfully manage to rescue Stefan, he would murder us if we allowed Elena to enter that house-"

"Because her life is valuable, yours is not."

"Damon, shut up." Maggie held up a finger to silence her brother, and continued to talk to Alaric. "He doesn't mean that, it's just that your ring would save you, if the worst was to happen. Please. We need your help."

Alaric sighed, "I'm sorry Maggie, but it's not my problem."

"Please, Mr Saltzman. It's Stefan." Elena looked at her history teacher hopefully. But he just shook his head.

Damon sighed dramatically, "Well that is a shame. The woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife." And as if he sensed Maggie about to open her mouth and uncover his lie, Damon elbowed his sister in the ribs. Hard. She glared at him but said nothing.

Alaric put his face in hands and mumbled a reluctant, "fine." He went round to his desk drawer and pulled out a duffel bag. He began to check all of the weapons were functional, and Maggie let out a whistle.

"Damnnnn, Alaric! Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night."

Elena picked up a small contraption. "What's this?"

Alaric took it out of her hands and put it back in the bag, "vervain darts. You're not going to be needing it, you're not coming along."

Elena crossed her arms, "you guys need me. I'll get in. You guys distract them, and I'll get Stefan out."

Damon scoffed, "you'd get yourself killed. You're not going in there. But if you're so intent on being a part of our plan, you can drive the getaway car."

"You guys can't stop me. It's Stefan we're talking about. You don't understand."

Damon sneered, "Oh, I understand. He's the reason you _live_. His love _lifts_ you up where you belong. I get it. I can't protect you, Elena. I don't know how many vampires are in there." Damon snapped his fingers, "That's how quickly you could get your head ripped off. We all have to be in and get out. Myself and Maggie can't be distracted by your safety, it would end in a bloodbath that none of would be able to walk away from… including Stefan. So I get it. I understand."

Maggie shuffled her feet awkwardly, watching her brother argue with Elena, "urm, I hate to break this up, but if we're going, we need to go now."

-8-8-8-

"Surprise, dick." Maggie smiled grimly as she staked one of Frederick's vampires. Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the cellar. They had managed to get into the house by Alaric forcing Ms Gibbons out of the house, and then Damon murdering her (much to Alaric's dismay). As they rushed through the cellar door, they collided into Elena.

"Are you insane?" Damon hissed at her. Elena went to say something but they were interrupted by Stefan's mumbles.

"Elena… you shouldn't be here."

Maggie shrugged and ran over to Stefan, "in all fairness, we told her to wait in the car." Maggie sighed looking at the state of her brother, she reached for the ropes but hissed when it made contact with her skin. Goddamned vervain. "Elena, pull this rope." Elena pulled the rope, and Stefan crumpled to the ground with a grunt. "Elena, can you get him to the car for us?" Elena nodded an affirmative. "Good, go through the window."

"What about you guys?"

"You rescue, we'll distract. Go." Maggie and Damon flashed up to the kitchen, and came face to face with Frederick. Frederick swung at Maggie, but she dodged it by diving to the floor. As she got back up, Damon tackled Frederick to ground and began throwing several punches. Alaric suddenly popped up behind the Salvatores and Frederick, shouting something about having to go. Damon lost focus for all of a millisecond, but Frederick took the opportunity to run. Maggie went to chase him, but Alaric stopped her, "he's gone Maggie. We have to go, before we lose the chance to escape." Maggie helped a solemn Damon up from the floor.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard." Damon grumbled, as he made his way to the front door. He pulled it open and frowned. "Hey, Ric. How many of those vervain darts have you got left?"

Alaric grimaced as he looked through the front door, "one."

Upon seeing the huddle of very pissed off vampires, Maggie whistled. "Not gonna be enough Ric. Oh, and if we don't make it out alive here, little, tiny confession… Damon was lying about finding your wife!"

Damon rolled his eyes and glared at his sister, "really, Maggie? We are possibly about to find ourselves at death's door, and you think now is the right time to snitch on my ass? Plus, if we're playing that game, you knew that I was lying" Maggie stuck her tongue out playfully, but grabbed onto Damon's arm and tensed up when the door opened. The three prepared to fight, but all audibly let out a sigh of relief when they saw Pearl and Anna walk through. Pearl did a double take, and glanced at the Salvatores and the history teacher in shock. She then glanced around, spotting multiple dead vampires that the trio had managed to kill. "What has been going on here?" She pointed to Maggie and Damon. "What did you do?"

Damon scoffed, "Us? Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing our brother."

"Trust me. The parties responsible for this will be dealt with."

Maggie began walking towards the door, "our little _arrangement_ \- and I use that word lightly as it was not an arrangement, it was something you forced me to do - doesn't work unless you learn to control them, Pearl. If there was a way to get on my good side, this is not the right way to go about it. Call of your little vamps out there, so we can get going."

-8-8-8-

"Oh come on Ric. You can't be _that_ mad with us! We're sorryyyyy!" Maggie took another sip of her bourbon and giggled. "Sorry is such a funny wor- hey!" She frowned at her brother, as he snatched her drink from her hands.

"That's enough alcohol for one day, don't you think Mags?" Maggie mumbled a slight protest, but was promptly cut off, when her head hit the bar and she began softly snoring. Damon looked at Alaric, a broad smirk across his face, "she's such a lightweight. Always has been. Oh, don't look at me like that! I know you hate me. Everyone hates me; it's nothing new. But you can't deny that we were bad ass." Alaric stood up abruptly, punched Damon around the face and then left without a word. Maggie suddenly sat up, "what'd I missssss?"

-8-8-8-

"Stefannnn! We're hooooooome!" Maggie stumbled into Stefan's room. She already knew that she'd be waking up with a hangover worthy of Satan, but she was living in the moment. She heard a smash as she crashed into a bookshelf. "Shit! Sorry Stef-" Maggie stopped dead in her tracks and gasped, "oh, Stefan." Stefan was rocking on the floor, drinking from a blood bag. Looking around, she realised there were at least a dozen empty already. The situation just got very sticky.


	18. AN

I HAVE NOW RESTARTED THIS FANFIC TO ENSURE THAT I INCLUDE THE MOST DETAIL I CAN. GO CHECK OUT THE UPDATED VERSION 'MAGGIE SALVATORE'! THANK YOU FOR BEING SO AWESOME AND

SUPPORTIVE. :3


End file.
